


First of May

by Yucy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucy/pseuds/Yucy





	First of May

First of May

 

我们所有的昨天，  
不过替傻子们照亮了到死亡的土壤中的路。

熄灭了吧，  
熄灭了吧，  
短促的烛光！

人生不过是一个行走的影子，  
一个在舞台上指手画脚的拙劣的伶人，  
登场片刻，就在无声无息中悄然退下；  
它是一个愚人所讲的故事，  
充满着喧哗和骚动，  
却找不到一点意义。

——《麦克白》

 

0.

到头来，自己所做的那些事情或许都是错的。

已经不清楚错误的起点是在哪里。  
是现在？是在中学时的网球部？还是最初彼此的相识？  
姑且称得上是一个固执的男人，他绝不会轻易对自己的意志产生动摇——那都是在关于幸村精市以外的事情上。

真田弦一郞躺在那张曾经那个人一起躺过的床上，无法感受到身旁的床单上那个空洞的凹陷痕迹有任何一丝人的体温。  
他已经走了。

他确实走了。  
从床边那个位置消失之后再没有出现。  
这是个预兆。  
在那些惶惶、内疚与不知所措不断绞痛心脏的数个日子后，失踪的幸村精市再没有回来。  
但终于，他不再是“失踪的”。  
中学时代一起打网球的朋友圈里流传了一星期的消息终于传到了真田的耳朵里并得到了教练和学校方面的证实。  
幸村精市上周放弃进入职网。  
幸村精市已经在大洋彼方的戏剧学院呆了三天。

他是最后一个知道的。

在他颓然地放下教练的领子之后，真田弦一郎终于明白自己被幸村精市彻底丢下了。  
——和网球一起。

 

1.

“弦一郎的鞋码今年是又大了一码吧。”  
幸村的声音从耳侧轻轻擦过，像一缕烟般轻悠，但只是轻轻吐露的一句话，就把眼前这份价值不菲的礼物给否定掉了。

那是一双限量版的名牌球鞋，田中真理子选的，说是为了庆祝立海大高中网球部三连霸，特意送给真田的。  
这双确实穿不下。  
自己的脚在今年又长了一码，这是两个月前才发现的事情，除了操持每个家庭成员生活细节的母亲以外，就只有真田自己知道了，从来没有告诉过幸村。  
但幸村却知道，就在这一刻，从嘴里吐出来看似不经意的判断轻易地就在那个女孩的精心准备几个月的谋划上画了一个叉。

“幸村……”  
想问你怎么知道的，但真田很清楚幸村总是有自己的方法精准地判断出情况。这和柳的计算是不同的，那是一种感性化的却异常犀利的直觉。

“这种事情，只要你站在我身边，低头看一眼脚就知道了。”  
还披着运动外套的幸村把头巾解下，坐到了刚拆开礼物包装的真田的旁边。  
左脚靠了过来，抵着自己的右脚。

过去，幸村的脚比自己的小一码，现在则是两码。

“是这样没错吧？”  
身为全国大赛冠军队伍的部长的青年，连接过奖杯时都只是云淡风轻的表情，此刻却因为这般小事，对副部长露出了孩童般得意的笑容。  
“嗯，没错。”  
左脚和右脚，还没有把运动短裤换成长裤的两条小腿碰在一起，幸村在运动后才逐渐微热起来的体温传递了过来，却仍比自己低。

“弦一郎今年也长得更高了。站在你旁边，感觉我还像个小孩子一样，真让人嫉妒。”  
幸村的脸上却不是嫉妒的表情，刚刚因为判断鞋码而露出的得意笑容还挂在嘴角。他转头看了眼网球部室内刚刚放上去没几天的那个奖杯，然后站了起来。  
小腿一侧另一个人的温度消失了。

“今年我们又赢了，进入高中以来三连霸呢。”  
幸村走向自己的柜子，把外套脱下来，然后撩起运动衫的下摆，准备脱下换上校服衬衫。  
“嗯。”  
真田的视线飞快从那个露出腰部一片白皙皮肤的身体上转了过去，眼睛仿佛无处安放，只好盯着那双自己穿不下的新球鞋。  
“但是，进入高中以后，就没有手塚和越前了。”

“……”  
虽然知道它们一直存在，对于自己和幸村来说，永远不可能消失。  
那两个名字，却仍像是被打入胃部的两颗钉子一样，让真田忍不住轻蹙了一下眉头。

“不管怎么说，还是赢了，辛苦你了，弦一郎。”  
“嗯……”  
真田低沉着声音答应着已经换好衣服的幸村，站起来走向自己的衣柜。

接下来就像是两人之间约定好一样的沉默。  
明明应该是高兴的事情，要是不说那两个名字的话……但真田也很清楚，幸村不可能不提他们。就算幸村今天不提，那两个名字也总是以其他形式不断地提醒着他们的存在，比如今天早上的体育报。

真田把运动衫和运动短裤脱下，换上校服衬衫和校裤。  
这样还能穿着中学制服的日子也没剩多少天了。  
全国大赛结束也就意味着快要毕业了。  
虽然真田和幸村都已经决定直升立海大，学习环境不过是从高中部转入隔壁的大学部，但大学部的网球教练已经将未来的规划放在他们的面前：进入大学就要成为预备役，准备职业联赛，真正踏入职业网球的世界。  
再也不是简单的学校社团活动。  
再也不是业余兴趣。  
那一颗黄色的小球，将成为他们的未来。  
……或许是一生。

“呐，弦一郎，这双鞋如果不丢掉的话，能给我处理吗？”  
刚扣好最后一粒纽扣的真田回过头，看着幸村正笑吟吟地举着那份不合脚的礼物。  
“怎么处理？”  
真田刚刚是想，要不还是把鞋子退还给田中。

“我要穿。”  
根本没等真田反应，幸村已经弯下腰把自己的球鞋脱了下来，一只脚放进了一只新鞋里。  
“它不是比你的大一码吗？”  
真田以为幸村在开玩笑，眼见幸村把另一只脚也放了另一只新鞋，系上鞋带，然后把原本的球鞋扔进了部室的垃圾箱。

“看，我能穿。”   
为了证明什么似的，幸村站起来，绕着部室走了一圈。  
“人不能穿比自己小的鞋，但大的却没有问题。”幸村最后在更衣镜前停了下来，低头端详着那双原本属于真田的新鞋，“我的脚今年也很快能再长一码吧。”

“嗯。”  
真田答应了一声，视线透过镜子撞上刚好抬起头的幸村。

那双眼睛里的笑意，真田再熟悉不过。

 

2.

正式进入职网的第三年，真田也快从大学毕业了，一边读书一边进行着职业联赛的真田比起其他全职选手的成长还要快。  
任谁都不怀疑真田弦一郎是一个对自己的要求相当严厉的人。  
比任何人都严厉。  
除了学习，每日花大量的时间投入训练，在其他年轻选手吃喝玩乐陪女朋友逛街的时候，真田还站在球场上——当然，这并不代表他没有女朋友。  
只要有空，田中真里子一定坐在训练场的角落里，有时是捧着书，有时是听音乐，有时只是坐着，静静看着男朋友近乎自虐般的自我训练。  
看上去像是仍在女孩追求男孩的追求期一般，女孩锲而不舍地想要换得男孩的一次注视……其实，他们已经交往三年了。

天下雨了。  
一开始像是老化的水龙头，一滴一滴的水珠读秒一般跌落。  
露天球场的真田，眼睛只是注视着那一颗颗从自动机器里飞弹起的黄色弹球。  
挥拍。击打。挥拍。击打。  
雨水渐渐密集起来的时候也没有停下，只是余光瞥了一眼。田中真理子还坐在哪里，衣服半湿，不断用手帕擦着脸。

“回去。”  
他的视线回到了高速飞来的球体，高声的语调用的是命令式，手里的动作完全没有停下。  
而对方到底会不会执行这句话，他完全没有表现出在乎的样子。

真田弦一郎是个古板得近乎乏味的男人，这是众所周知的事情。  
他不是一个温柔的人，或者说，田中真理子并不是他温柔的对象。  
没有人知道为什么田中真理子能够从13岁就读同一所国中开始一直坚持喜欢他到大学毕业的23岁。  
十年时间对于一个女孩来说有多么宝贵？  
真田弦一郎很清楚这点，即使谈不上温柔的他也给了女孩订婚的承诺，但却附带了一项苛刻到近乎诡异的条件——“打倒手塚以后”。

真田弦一郎进入职网第三年，手塚国光已经在德国联赛中磨砺了七年，如今在国际锦标赛上大放异彩，稳扎稳打地固定在国际排名前十。  
而真田在一个月后大学毕业才会正式进入职网的国际舞台。无论他的执拍岁月有多少年，在那个舞台上，他还是一个菜鸟。  
如果真田在高中时也选择和手塚一样前往国外，或许也不会有了这样几年经历上的差距。

但国中快毕业的时候他在想什么呢？

小学毕业的时候，他问幸村，你打算如何？  
国中毕业的时候，他问幸村，你打算如何？  
高中毕业的时候，他问幸村，你打算如何？

那时候幸村没有说要去国外。  
那时候幸村说“网球就是我自己”。  
那时候幸村从来不会说“我再也不打网球了”。  
即使在幸村入院期间，都没有作出过那样近乎决绝的宣言。

大学要毕业了，田中真理子问他，你打算如何？  
这是幸村精市消失的第四年。

雨越下越大，远处隐隐传来了雷鸣。  
真田只是对自己严厉，并没有智力障害，他收拾了训练器械走进室内。前脚刚踏进去，后脚就听见背后气喘吁吁的女声，声调里略带委屈地叫他。  
“弦一郎。”  
女孩漆黑的长发不断滴着水，原本红润的脸颊因为淋雨变得苍白。  
楚楚可怜。  
凄惨的样子放到谁面前都不会说是装出来的。  
“……”  
不知道说什么好。  
显然她是一直要坚持等他训练完才淋雨到现在。  
那是自己的责任。  
真田以为业已麻木的内疚感不会再来了，可它活在他的良心里那么真切。  
真田张了张嘴，最后只是意义不明的“太松懈了”。

真田租的房子离训练场不远，他撑开训练场的备用伞，把田中带了回去。让全身湿透的人赶紧洗个热水澡应该是常识。  
雨水把田中的衬衫打得湿透，布料变得透明，显出里面的内衣轮廓。  
本是一幅撩人的景象……  
真田只是略过一眼，视线直直地望着前方的路。  
没有害羞。也没有慌张。只是一眼无关紧要的画面。  
手上的伞几乎全部都遮在田中的头顶，真田自己却离得远远的，这样显得他伸开一大段支撑伞柄的手臂显得有些滑稽。  
但他笑不出来。  
过去他就不是一个爱笑的人，只是幸村常常捉弄他，不断致力于激发他脸上新的表情并以此为乐。

四年来有没有笑过一次？  
他完全没有这样的记忆。

“我洗好了。”  
田中从浴室里出来，穿着男友真田的衬衫。女子白皙滑嫩的大腿皮肤袒露无遗。  
“哦。”  
真田的视线仍在体育报上，对出现在单身男子房间内的难得风景熟视无睹。  
“弦一郎很温柔。”伴随着一阵悉悉索索的声音，田中显然是钻进了真田刚刚帮她铺好的床铺，“谢谢你让我今天在这里过夜。”  
“不客气。”  
如果现在让有些发着低烧衣服都没有干透只能穿自己衬衫的女友回去也确实太不合理了，况且田中也不是第一天在这里留宿。田中家人对此毫不在意。

等真田从浴室出来的时候，田中闭着眼睛，呼吸均匀，似乎已经睡着了。  
真田放轻手脚，钻进了被窝。  
当作睡衣穿的短袖T恤裸露的部分触到女友温热的皮肤，起了一层浅浅的鸡皮疙瘩……看来这样的身体并不是全然无动于衷。  
真田的脸朝向另一边，僵直着身体闭上眼睛，静静等待睡眠降临。

一双柔软的手臂从背后缠绕上来。  
女人的脸贴着自己的脖子，撒娇似地呢喃着什么，但真田听不清。  
然后女人的手触到了自己的腰际，触到男人性征的部分，真田没有拒绝，也没有转过身回应。

那显然是女人的手，纤细，柔软，手心温热。

五分钟过去了，女人的手徒劳地放下。  
真田的身体还是跟她那样努力的触摸之前一模一样。  
他听见田中在背后压抑着声音低低饮泣。

为什么要哭呢？  
这种时候丢脸的，明明应该是身为男人的自己。

她很爱他。  
他也曾努力想要爱她。  
但是显然，他什么都给不了，精神和肉体都是一样的。

四年了。  
被幸村精市抛下的真田弦一郎，球技突飞猛进，学了很多中学时代没有学过的知识，有了女朋友还订了婚。  
他的时间还在走。  
但还有一部分时间，从四年前开始，就再也没有走过。

 

3.

直升测验不过是一个形式。  
对于立海大学来说，不可能拒绝幸村和真田这样一路从国中直升给立海带来无数荣耀的优秀体育生，况且，他们俩平日的学习成绩也不错。  
他们甚至已经接到了大学网球部教练的邀请，从下周开始就可以进入大学部的场地和大学的前辈们一起训练。  
虽是铁板钉钉的内定人才，真田和幸村都还是老老实实地参加了直升测验。  
在文化课上，真田勤勉，幸村聪敏，就算没有优秀体育生这样的内定，应付这种题目完全绰绰有余。若是换作明年的切原赤也，倒是可能会有些麻烦。

他们两个是一起从测验的考场出来的。不需要多余的语言，慢悠悠地在学校里踱步，穿过走廊，穿过花坛，一起走向训练场。  
这是最后一次使用高中部的训练场了，下周他们就能站在右手边的隔壁，大学部的球场上。  
而左边，则是他们曾经就读过的国中部。

国中毕业的时候，真田曾经问过幸村打算如何，是直升，还是考虑去欧美直接进入职业训练。  
就像德国的手塚——但这句话并没有说出来，在幸村提以前，真田不会主动说出那个名字。  
是的，不会，那个名字，是幸村的“工具”，或者说，“武器”……受力的对象是真田。

幸村对未来的考量，并没有他掌握球队荣誉时的魄力。  
开始他给真田的答案是“还在考虑”。从高中部发出邀请，幸村一直持续考虑了一个月。  
那时真田的家人都催促着真田自己快点下决定。  
真田不擅长应付这样的催促，像个不良少年一样黑着脸拒绝学校、家人的三方会谈。其实他对未来丝毫不迷茫，他总是跟着幸村做下决定，迷茫的不是真田本人，而是幸村。  
“幸村的决定就是我的决定”——听上去似乎毫无主见，但这就是真田的主见。虽然他们两个看待事物的角度总是会有微妙的偏差，但他从来不否定幸村做法的正确性，他觉得幸村看待事物的直觉比自己犀利，这样或许是一个偷懒的方法，跟着幸村的决定，远比自己的决定明智得多。  
这并非依赖，而是信赖。

“直升吧。”  
考虑了一个月以后幸村那么说，当天真田就和幸村一起递交了高中部的直升申请。  
“这样又能一起夺取天下了，目标是高中三年全国大会的三连霸。”  
这是真田从心底里赞同这个决定的理由，这样的决定完全符合自己的期待。虽说如果幸村决定去海外网坛，他也会设法跟去，但作为一个一直被人吐槽的“老派的中学生”，他更喜欢日本。  
幸村却没有像当年和真田一起进入立海国中那样回应他“一起夺取天下”的宣言。  
“如果上了高中，等高三的时候，或许还能跟那个小鬼对上几场。”

那个小鬼……  
越前龙马。

真田的胃部不适了起来，他没有忽略幸村总是微笑的眼睛里一闪而过的东西。  
真田下意识地捂住了胃的部分，记得自己第一次有这种感觉是在幸村病发的时候。后来那种痉挛感持续了一段时间，直到幸村手术成功，那莫名的胃痛不药而医。  
但那并不是结束，而是一个短暂的预告。  
在全国大会最后一场单打，幸村输给“那个小鬼”的时候，那种痉挛终于正式登场，自那以后，时不时地提醒着真田，他的身体里，幸村的身体里，或者说是在他和幸村之间埋伏着的……某个隐疾。

真田从不怀疑幸村决定的正确性。但直到高中生活正式开始，他感到了自己面对幸村时内心竟升起了某种名为“逃避”的感情。  
“逃避”，以及“恐惧”。  
“后悔”这个字眼真田弦一郎不敢去想，内心深处的某个不愿承认的自己竟然隐约后悔听从幸村的决定一起直升立海高中。

“上周手塚在德国又拿下了一场比赛呢。”  
“要是手塚没去德国，而是在青学的高中，今天的胜利不一定是我们的。“  
“真田，如果今天的对手是手塚，这样的球路根本行不通。”  
“上一次你和手塚的对决，如果按照你自己的方法正面对决，根本赢不了吧。”  
……

手塚……手塚……手塚……  
那是幸村嘴边的咒语。  
胃部的痉挛持续折磨着真田。  
高三伊始，幸村带来了“越前龙马没有进入青学高中部，而是去美国”的消息。  
痉挛到达了巅峰。

手塚并不是痉挛的根源。  
手塚只是表相，只是仅仅针对于真田的表相。  
根源在于幸村。  
如果幸村也会有痉挛的感觉，那咒语就是“越前龙马”。

“那个小鬼，赢了我和你。”  
幸村的眼睛在微笑。  
幸村的眼睛在……  
微笑……

幸村微笑着跳入名为“失败者”的深渊。  
真田怎么允许自己眼睁睁地看着他跳下去？  
他拉不了他。  
他和他一起跳了下去。

大学部发出直升邀请的时候，幸村的决定比中三时果断了很多。  
“去大学部吧，然后成为职业选手。”  
形势终于开始朝着积极、正面的方向发展。  
真田以为，这是个转折，接受职网的训练，然后脚踏实地稳扎稳打地进入国际大赛，虽然现在不行，他们总能够从那个咒语中解脱，他们正朝着那个舞台前进，迟早能够对上越前和手塚。  
然后一切不甘的痉挛，总会有一个了结。

在高中部最后的部内活动，幸村和真田接受了几个部内伙伴的挑战，连打了几场都是轻松胜利。  
他们当然不会对这样的胜利得意洋洋，原本属于胜利者的喜悦，在中三的全国大会中已经被剥夺了。  
但此刻的真田心情却已然放松很多。  
就算幸村再提手塚，他胃部的痉挛也没有过去那么严重了。

“真田君，给。”  
一场对战结束，真田下场，接过田中真理子递来的水壶。  
他对她的出现习以为常。她从国中开始的心意，就算真田再迟钝也不可能没有察觉。一开始他总是生硬地拒绝，但在被柳指出这样太伤人之后，他慢慢接受她的好意，但同时表现出了男女之间的距离。

“我们是朋友，但是仅此而已了。”  
直升测验前一个月，面对田中的告白，真田当场毫不犹豫地直白回复。  
“没有关系，这种结果我猜到了，只是单方面地想告诉真田君我的心意，我知道真田君目前最重要的还是和幸村君一起直升立海大然后进入职网，我也打算直升立海大，大学也能够继续看见真田君真好。”  
田中比想象中的豁达。  
真田注意到了这句话的某个关键词——“和幸村君一起”……他不否认这是事实，只是，他搞不清自己为什么很在意这点。  
如果不是“和幸村一起”，一切会怎么样呢？  
他抹消了脑中的那个念头。  
那种假设不需要。

“刚才的测验，真田君一定很顺利吧。”  
田中看着喝水的真田，轻轻问道。  
“嗯，题目不难。”  
真田放下水壶，视线望向正中的球场里正在接受切原赤也挑战的幸村。  
“我今天也觉得做题感觉不错，看来到了大学部真田君也甩不开我了。”  
听女孩半开玩笑地那么说着，真田有些明白又有些不明白，不过他不想追究其中的深意。  
“谢谢你了，田中。”  
“哪里的话……诶，不过，真田君没有穿我送的球鞋呢，不喜欢吗？”  
“……”  
突然被提起了几乎快遗忘的球鞋的事情，真田有些不知所措，他觉得自己好像做错了什么，嘴巴张了张，却不知道如何开口。

眼睛不自觉地望向了球场上的幸村。  
没错，他今天穿着……  
今天没有什么重要的比赛，即使大一码不合脚，即使真田曾试图阻挠，幸村还是穿着它来了。

像是感受到了真田的视线，刚刚打完一局的幸村抬起眼睛，微笑着看向了这边。  
糟糕……  
真田下意识地领悟到了什么，他转过头看向田中，只见田中原本一直望着自己的眼睛正直直地投向球场中的幸村。  
幸村不是在冲自己笑……他微笑的对象是田中。

“为什么……”一直乐观开朗的田中慌乱地捂住了嘴，但挡不住指尖流露出的颤抖的声音，  
“为什么在幸村君的脚上？”

田中好像是哭了……  
虽然离开的时候她努力想要微笑，但眼睛里泪水没有在真田面前憋住。  
即使如此她没有再继续追问下去，只是轻声道歉着转过身快步离开球场。  
该道歉的人……是自己吧。  
这是真田第一次对田中产生这样强烈的内疚感。

幸村打赢切原是大家意料之中的事情。  
然后部里的大家一起去吃了一顿散伙饭。高涨的气氛里，只有沉默不语的真田显得有些格格不入。

晚上在KTV唱完歌，真田与平日放学一样，和幸村结伴回家。  
“不要穿那双球鞋了，幸村。”  
在路灯稀少的小路上，真田对幸村那么说道。  
“好啊。”  
意外地，幸村竟然毫不犹豫地干脆答应了。

在真田还来不及对上一句答应反应的时候，身边的人突然停下了脚步。

“……幸村？”  
脑子完全来不及思考，眼前的幸村在一盏路灯下蹲了下来，然后……  
解开鞋带。

“你干什么？”  
“鞋子不合脚，所以不想穿了。”  
脱掉了鞋子，裸露出穿着白色运动袜的双足，幸村在路灯下抬起头，一如既往地冲真田微笑。

“幸村……”  
真田来不及阻止，幸村已经自顾自地站了起来，只穿着袜子，一个人朝着前方的路径直走了起来。  
一切都来得太快，站在路中央的真田望着幸村的背影，觉得自己像个白痴。

胃又开始痉挛了……  
但这种痉挛又是完全不同的感觉。

真田握紧拳头，想要冲着自己的胃狠狠打上一拳。  
但眼见没穿鞋子的幸村越来越远，他放弃了那种愚蠢的念头，捡起鞋子，飞快追了上去，一把拉住那个袜子已经沾上污迹的原本洁癖的人。

“精市，你喜欢的话，随便穿没有关系。”  
“可是，我不喜欢呀。”  
幸村精市抬起头，脸上没有微笑，也不是生气，好像是认真地在回答这个问题。

“穿上它。”  
“我不喜欢这双鞋。”

一个提着鞋。一个赤着脚。  
一个拉着另一个。另一个没有挣脱，但也不打算就犯。  
两个少年在路灯昏暗的小路上僵持着。

“对不……”  
真田嘴里的话一出口就被幸村打断。  
“谁也没有错。”  
幸村肯定地说着，静了两秒，突然伸手接过真田手里的球鞋，却没有要穿上的意思。

幸村精市叹了一口气。  
“我们回家吧，弦一郎。”  
穿着白色球袜的脚抬了起来，露出脚跟一抹红色的血迹。真田这才发现好像是刚才幸村的脚在路上磕到了什么。  
“你背我回去吧，我的脚好像不太好走。”

明明伤口在对方的脚上，一瞬间，真田感到自己的脚跟一阵发麻。

“以后我不会穿了，我是真的不喜欢那双鞋。”  
伏在真田背后的人在他耳边轻轻说着，只有两个人的路上，听得格外真切。  
“嗯。”  
真田点点头，他听到背后的人好像笑了。

“谢谢你，弦一郎。”  
他可以想象那双眼睛里熟悉的笑意。

神奈川的路灯映出的两个少年交叠的身影，就好似一个人一样。

——一个驼背的人。

 

4.

田中大概是因为很了解真田的讳疾忌医，从来没有跟他提过。  
但真田自己也了解问题的严重性。  
一开始脑子里产生那种想法的时候，羞耻感紧跟而来。

是不是应该去看一下医生？  
一个运动员要去医院做生理上的检查，听上去有些讽刺。  
而真田自己很清楚，问题不是出在生理。

那就是应该去看心理医生。  
可他从来不相信那套。  
在精神上，真田以为自己是绝对强韧的，仿佛有一扇金刚筑成的门，不会轻易接受他人的渗入。

这辈子，他只允许过一个人的渗入。或许是因为相识太久，很多年以来潜移默化，等意识到的时候，另一个人早就在那里了。  
甚至是一种渗透。  
那个人没有取代过他自己，可没有那个人的真田弦一郎并不是完整的。

像被切断的器官一般。  
好比是一个人在事故中突然失去右手，他很坚强，他花了一些时间接受了自此残废的事实，并逐渐用左手取代右手，吃饭、写字，力所能及地做一些原本是右手做的事，渐渐回复日常的生活能力。  
他还在生活着，活下去。  
只是，那段残肢缺失的位置却无法忽视。  
畸形的断面不断提醒着那里原本有着什么，主宰着自己过去的生活。午夜梦回时，他还能每每梦见自己挥动着双手，好像从来没有失去过一样。

关于幸村精市的梦不再像最初的那年那么频繁。  
但只要是幸村出现的梦里，真田从来记不起那个人早已经从自己的生活里消失了四年。  
他不能否认，每一次在球场看到有人戴着头带或者仅仅是把运动夹克披在肩上，他总会在一瞬间把对方错看成幸村，连一点点相似的细节都杯弓蛇影。

两个月前，真田去东京参加一个小型比赛。那次比赛的场地附近有一家私人心理诊所。  
比赛结束后，真田背着背包在诊所门口呆立许久，直到有护士出来送走客人时发现了他，中年女护士露出热情的笑容邀请他进去聊聊烦恼。  
真田当时一句话也没有说，他压低了帽子，面无表情地离开了那里。  
或许在他人眼中那是个沉默、稳健的，甚至可以说是“cool”的背影。  
真田却觉得自己的样子简直是落荒而逃。

他并没有做好去和某个人面对面聊一聊那些事情的准备。  
一开始，曾经的伙伴们似乎都避讳着在真田的面前谈论幸村的话题。久而久之，他们也跟上时间的脚步，逐渐遗忘了那个突然放弃网球远赴海外的“神之子”。  
他甚至不曾和那个看待事物异常清晰的柳谈论过此事。  
所有人都知道幸村对于真田来说非常重要，但他们并不了解幸村和真田之间的全部。  
真田从没有和任何人分享过他和幸村之间所有的事情，那些只有他们两个人才明白的事情，在幸村走后就只剩真田一个人独自品味。

滴——  
手机传来了蜂鸣，是刚刚到家的田中给真田发来邮件：  
已经安全到家，谢谢照顾，别忘了好好吃饭。

邮件最后附着一颗爱心符号，和第一行字隔着很远，要拖到最下方才能看到。  
真田仿佛可以看见田中拿着粉色的手机打下一大串回车最后小心翼翼地把一颗心添加在结尾的画面。

或许，并不是真的消失不了。

合上手机，真田打开电脑联网，键入了“心理咨询”的字眼。  
他在检索页里挑了一个免费初期咨询的医师聊天室。

【女朋友触摸那里的时候却硬不起来？自己做呢？】  
“……可以。”  
【那果然是心理问题呢，你来咨询是正确的选择。】

在网络聊天室里提到那样的字眼，并不比面对面的谈论这件事情减轻羞耻感。但终究虚假的ID让自己心理上有所安慰。

【你觉得你女朋友长得难看吗？】  
“不，挺漂亮的。”

【你讨厌她？】  
“不讨厌……”

【但你并不爱她是吗？】  
“……嗯。”

【可是男人的身体都是诚实的，不爱还不足以构成生理上的障碍。】

【你是不是有过一次不愉快的性经验？】

手指悬停在键盘的上方，渐渐失去温度。  
一个字都敲不出来。

【SM？】  
【不合伦常的性行为？】  
【强迫的性爱？】  
【对于男性来说……大概是被同性强奸？】

“庸医！”  
真田的眼睛不愿意在这些文字上再多停留半秒，直接关掉了视窗。

啪——  
鼠标从写字台跌落到了地板，零件在脚边的位置散落开来。  
重新装一下应该还能用。

真田弯下腰。  
他发现自己的手指在发抖。

 

5.

倘若没有幸村的话，“手塚国光”这个名字对于真田的意义大约也是非常重要的，但不至于像一个诅咒。  
真田自小的荣辱感是强烈的，但因为太早就认识了幸村，他有些分不清这份执着的好胜心到底是自己的天性，还是幸村从小影响自己的关系。

如果从来没有认识幸村，会是怎样的一种人生？  
大约不会坚持打网球到高中，不会以职网为人生定位。  
大约会更侧重剑道的练习，从初中到高中都会选择剑道部。  
大约不会跟家人坚持要进入立海大，搞不好还会去东京，成为手塚的同学。

但那些“如果”只是“如果”而已，倘若有平行空间，那样一个真田弦一郎的人生也和自己无关。

他们在一起太久了，久到真田偶尔会想不起刚刚认识幸村的情形，久到他觉得他们仿佛在出生前就认识一般。  
幸村却是记得的。  
他常常会念起真田“第一次在网球俱乐部认识的时候因为自己叫真田，我叫幸村，连起来是‘真田幸村’，所以特别要和我对战一场”、“小学的时候就和现在一样，真是一点都没变呢”。  
没变的是指体貌以外的一切。  
真田本来就不是擅长隐藏自己的人，幸村太了解他，他在幸村面前几乎是透明的。  
但真田却不敢说自己了解幸村。  
他熟悉他眼睛里的笑意，熟悉他骨子里的好胜，每当他做出任何一件事来，真田都会在心底里肯定“确实是幸村的风格”。  
真田只能对结果加以肯定，却从来无法预测出幸村将要做的事情。

他太善变了。

幸村的网球没有特别的招式，五感剥夺只是一种打球模式，他总是根据对手的球路加以相应的回击，随机应变，以至于变得难测。

唯一能够肯定的是，幸村对于网球的执着。

国中时代，幸村在手术以前，曾经问过真田一个问题：  
网球对你来说是什么？  
真田说，网球就是唯一。  
幸村说，网球就是我自己。

真田没有说出口的是，在他的生命里，幸村和网球同样也是划上等号的。

网球=幸村=真田的唯一  
如果把这样偷换概念的等式说给柳听，恐怕要被那理科达人狠狠嘲笑一番。  
他不会为此感到脸红，在那时的真田心里，不会想到太复杂的关系成分，网球和幸村都相伴自己生命的时间太长，这样的等式就像呼吸一样自然。

就算幸村是真田的唯一，真田对于幸村的意义，却很难说。  
每当真田发现自己所不了解的那部分幸村时，心中总有一种不安的惶恐。  
比如在国中二年级的海原祭上。  
那一次，真田看了幸村导演的他们班上的话剧《茶花女》。  
在那以前，真田并不知道幸村还有这方面的兴趣，直到最后“综合监督赏”颁奖，被念到名字的幸村从真田旁边的座位站起，走向舞台接过奖杯时，真田才通过颁奖主持人之口获知幸村同时担任了整部剧的企划、演出和脚本。  
仿佛自己和台下所有的陌生人一样，是最后一个知道。

幸村就是这样。  
如果你不问他，没有必要的情况下，他就几乎不会说关于自己的事情，总是不动声色，对于真田这种并不敏锐的人来说，在结果发生以前甚至无法察觉任何蛛丝马迹。

演剧部门的颁奖结束以后，真田陪着手握奖杯的幸村一起逛了海原祭里的摊位，纵使真田心有疑问，喉咙像哽了颗核桃，憋了半天也问不出口。  
真田在生气。他觉得自己像幸村人生中的局外人。  
他确定自己不是在生幸村的气，他是在生自己的气，气自己为什么对一切如此迟钝。

直到夕阳西下，和幸村并肩一起回家的路上，真田才憋出一句显得过于笨拙的问题：“你喜欢戏剧吗？”  
幸村只是很随意地回答了“嗯”，好像在他眼中确实是无关紧要的事情，但过了一会儿却又补上一句就内容的分量来说不算轻的话：

“如果以后不打网球的话，说不定会去搞戏剧呢。”

原本和幸村并行的真田的脚步不由地顿了一下，幸村却仍保持着自己的步调在前面走着。  
“以后不打网球的话”，这种事情，真田想都没有想过。  
但幸村却说了。  
之后的真田脑中也有掠过“以后不打网球的话，可能会专注剑道吧”这种设想，但在此以前，他想的却是“原来幸村也有那种打算”；而在此以后，他立刻否定为了“幸村一定不会放弃网球，我也不会”。

真田很快就在脑中否定了幸村那个“如果”的可能性，他快走了几步，追上幸村，继续刚才笨拙的提问。  
“《茶花女》……很喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……确实……挺喜欢法国文学。”  
真田知道幸村在学法语，他也记得幸村说过，将来想去法国打网球。  
“不过戏剧方面的话，最喜欢的倒是英国的一部，是莎士比亚的。”  
以为幸村要说出什么冷僻的外国戏剧，听到是莎士比亚，真田不由地松了一口气，对这个脍炙人口的名字不可能一无所知。  
“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》、《哈姆雷特》、《仲夏夜之梦》……”  
“没错，不过我最喜欢的那部是《麦克白》。”

《麦克白》……这个名字虽然熟悉，在真田脑中也就仅此而已了。  
它说的到底是怎样的一个故事？  
完全无法假装知道而接口的真田有些尴尬地沉默了。

“噗……”仿佛早知道会变成这种情况，当时的幸村看着真田为难的样子不以为意笑了笑，“如果我将来真的去搞戏剧，弦一郎一定会看不懂的。”  
“不要小看我了，精市。”  
真田有些赌气地回嘴，但回神想想，那不过是幸村揶揄自己的一句玩笑而已。  
抬头发现幸村那双好看的眼睛果然满是捉弄意味地观察着自己的表情，真田感到自己的脸有些发烫了。

那是幸村病倒前的两个月。  
大概是那天的夕阳烧得特别红艳，那个场景一直在真田的脑海中记忆犹新。  
在那之后，病愈复归的幸村也曾给部里安排了气氛轻松的演剧，却一次也没有提过《麦克白》。

直到高中毕业升上大学间隙的休假里，网球部的毕业生们约好一起去东京游玩几天，出发当天早晨，真田去幸村家里接他，发现他的桌上和东京地图一起放着海外剧团在东京公演《麦克白》的票。  
——只有一张。

真田什么都没有问，就像他自己也会练剑，他对幸村除了网球之外偶尔独来独往的兴趣报以尊重和理解。  
他并不知道这场公演对幸村精市的人生有着怎样的意义，更不知道那时幸村提议去东京不只是为了看一场话剧。

 

6.

第一次被海外的体育记者采访时，真田刚从大学毕业一年。  
此刻真田在国际网球界的称号是“日本第一剑士”：“剑士”指的是他的网球打法融入了一些日本传统剑道的元素；而“日本第一”则是指真田弦一郎自从进入职网在日本国内的联赛中从未丢过一分。

“不败”的王冠稳稳地戴在真田弦一郎的头上，虽然已经很少有人记得他中学时代那个“皇帝”的绰号。  
再没有人提起这个“皇帝”曾输给手塚国光、曾输给越前龙马……曾输给幸村精市。  
当然或许过不久关于真田输给手塚和越前的那些事迹就会被球迷们津津乐道。真田的国际排名越来越往前，也就离他们两个越来越近，对战指日可待，那时体育记者就会发挥出堪比文娱记者的八卦能力。“站在国际网坛的三个日本裔男人曾在学生时代交过手”——这种花边历史迟早要被挖出来的。

那天听到经纪人说有人想拍一些自己练习时的照片，真田以为就是那一类的记者。  
为了参加比赛初次抵达意大利的真田并没有余裕观光，到罗马几天都在练习，包括约定拍摄的日子也是如常，双眼专注于网球，一开始并没有注意到拍摄者是谁。  
而当摄影师走到陪练的底线外，不二周助那张弯着眼睛的笑脸出现在相机后面的一刻，真田一失神把球打出了界。

“刚刚那球好可惜，不过倒是拍到了有趣的照片。《日本第一剑士出界的一瞬间》，听上去是个不错的标题吧？”  
两个人坐在异国的酒吧里，不二很是自若，真田则略为拘谨。提出一起喝一杯的人是真田，真的相处起来，倒不知说些什么好了。话题一直是不二那边主导着，他问了些真田目前的情况，又聊了聊自己以摄影师的身份开始周游各国取景时遇到的趣事。  
其实真田过去也不怎么和不二打过交道。只是他乡遇故知，即使是年少时代算不上特别熟络的人，在这个陌生的城市遇见之后总有种亲切感……当然除此以外，真田有一种毫无缘由的预感。  
他觉得不二会带来什么。

“其实本来来意大利没有做什么特别的打算，只是但凡所谓的‘艺术家’都要来采风一下，自己也不能免俗地要来看看。”不二自嘲地笑笑，掏出相机里的存储卡接上随身的平板电脑，向真田展示自己在意大利拍摄的相片，“出发以前没定下什么主题，想着碰到有意思的东西就拍下来，意大利真是名不虚传，确实拍到不少。”  
虽然并不太懂摄影，真田的视线还是极为认真地在每张相片中都停留很久，从每一道光影里去捕捉美感。  
他对于任何一种艺术作品都抱持着尊重，即使不了解，他也会以诚意的姿态去品味，一如当年静静看着一个人坐在画室里涂抹色彩时一样。  
“没想到到这里没几天，随便买了张报纸，就在上面看到了以前打网球时的熟人……”真田翻看照片的同时，不二却不给自己的照片做任何自夸或是自谦的介绍，只是兀自说着自己在意大利的经历，“还是两个。”  
“两个？”  
“嗯，两个，还都是立海大……你们两个不会是说好一起来的吧？我先给他拍了照片，然后再来拍拍你。”  
像是有人在耳畔摇起一枚细小的铃铛，鼓膜上清脆一声，真田只觉得脑中晃过什么，手指无意识地在平板上滑动了一下，下一张……一张熟悉的侧脸清晰地映在平板的屏幕上。

“啊，你看，正好到这张。幸村他这几年真是完全没什么变化呢。”

嗡——  
一阵轻声的耳鸣，不算太严重，但那震荡仿佛从耳道一直落进了胸腔，真田的手下意识地捂住胃。数年未发的那古怪的痉挛瞬间奇袭，如同一个许久未见面的老朋友一样让真田不知所措。  
那照片就像盛暑里一道未有云层遮挡的日光，只是看了一眼就被灼伤视线，即使用力闭上眼睛，照片里那人眉眼的残像还在黑色的底上不断地跳跃。  
它不像是现在才映上去的，而是早就埋伏在真田的胃部，一下子窜过了胸口，在他的脑海中灼烧着。  
他知道那几乎是徒劳的。真田索性睁开了眼睛，直视起屏幕上那张五年未曾再见的脸。

照片中的幸村确实没有变，发型也好，五官也好，白皙的皮肤也不见晒黑，一切几乎和五年前一模一样。  
他在镜头里侧着脸，双臂抱胸——这也是真田再熟悉不过的幸村的习惯动作。表情却不是过去那种常挂的微笑，而是视线专注地看着什么——就像过去他在打网球时那样专注。

“真田的话……应该已经和幸村见过了吧？”  
似乎是察觉到了真田不自然的表情，不二略微迟疑地问了一句。  
“……没有。”

——又是最后一个知道的。

“五年前我就不知道他去了哪里，只知道是去海外，哪个国家也不清楚，突然之间就已经变成全家移民，连个能问的人都找不到。”  
真田觉得自己滑稽极了。  
他们之间的关系，甚至在未曾同校过的不二看来都是甚为亲密的。  
“外人”看来如此，实际又是如何呢？  
五年以前自己又未尝不是幸村那片未知世界的另一个“外人”？  
大概仅仅是认识得早、一起打网球的时间比较长的队友而已……真田对于幸村的意义就仅在于网球……除此之外，或许还算有一些逾越的但更似消遣的关系……那是多余的，真田根本不愿意去回想。  
而五年后，他仍然是幸村精市，却不再是那个说着“网球就是我自己”的幸村精市，网球不再重要，幸村不需要网球，也不需要真田，无论是物理距离还是精神世界的距离，幸村决绝地丢开真田消失了。五年里，真田对于幸村状况的了解完全空如白纸，现在连幸村在哪里干着什么都要由一个周游世界恰好路过的人告诉真田……  
这种熟悉的苦涩和刚才见到幸村相片时的激荡相比其实微不足道，像两味调料融为一体，后者稀释了前者，变为更复杂的情绪。

“他现在在意大利？在做什么？”  
胸口梗了个肿块似的，问出这种问题的真田觉得自己变得更加可笑了……可这些都不重要。  
“嗯，他在法国学了几年戏剧，这次来意大利演出。他对戏剧很有天分，年纪轻轻编导的舞台剧已经在欧洲搞了几次公演，在艺术圈小有名气呢。”   
后来的谈话真田几乎没有再出声，几乎都是不二说着他三天前所知的关于幸村的事情。虽然信息不多，对于五年未曾得到对方一丝消息的真田来说，却像是面前突然展开了幸村精市整整五年的生活画面一般。  
不二还拿出了那张日报——体育版写着日本选手真田弦一郎来罗马参加联赛的消息，文娱版则刊登着剧院的舞台剧演出信息。  
导演：法籍日裔幸村精市。

Yukimura Seiichi

即使无法读懂报纸上所有的意大利语，真田弦一郎也绝不会搞错那个五年来都未曾叫出口的名字。  
真田拿着报纸，视线稳稳落在那个名字上，他觉得自己的手指没有丝毫颤动。  
嘴唇默默地蠕动了一下，却像失声一样，仍然发不出一个单词。

没有追问真田和幸村之间的事情，不二只是像要安抚他一般给为真田斟了一小杯酒，放缓了音调。  
“我是三天前见的幸村，提到了你，他好像知道你要来比赛。”

 

7.

从真田记事起，去东京就意味着网球比赛，几乎都没有闲暇在那里好好玩乐一番。而真田本来对东京并没有特别的好感，比起东京，他更中意京都。  
但当幸村提出毕业旅行去东京的建议的时候的，真田给东京投了一票。没什么特别的理由，幸村定然有他的道理，而真田跟随幸村的决定。  
最后大家一起决定下来去东京的瞬间，明明是如愿的幸村，脸上竟然流露出了一丝异样——这种异样真田无法用单单一个词汇去形容，而且它的出现和消失都太快了，以至于让他怀疑那是自己的错觉。那是一种难以察觉的，同时混合着恐惧、兴奋甚至是悲戚的眼神，致使幸村的瞳孔在难以察觉的一瞬放大，如果不是真田正好回头看他，没有人会注意到这微小的变化。

“怎么了，身体不舒服吗？”  
真田下意识地伸出手，撩过幸村的前发，手心贴着他平滑的额头。  
这个动作来得突然，幸村下意识地闭上了眼睛。真田宽大的手掌边缘触到了幸村的睫毛，痒痒的。  
明明已是春季，贴着真田手心的额头却沁凉的，但那是幸村的正常温度。  
“嗯……没有发烧。”  
但为什么总是那么冷？  
真田的手没有放开，无意中像是要把手掌的温度分一点过去似的。  
“噗……”  
闭着眼睛的幸村低低地笑起来。  
“没事的，病都痊愈好多年了，不要动不动就把我当个病人。况且为什么生病就一定是发烧呢？弦一郎的常识也太奇怪了。”  
“虽然生病不一定会发烧，但发烧一定是生病。总之……不要松懈了。”  
真田收回了手，对方额头沁凉的触感还留在自己的皮肤上。  
幸村睁开了眼，被真田手掌压过的睫毛根根分明，像是上面也结着笑意。  
“今天下午，可以陪我去老地方打一场吗？”  
“嗯。”  
虽然不知道为什么幸村突然想去，真田必然不会有异议的。

老地方，指的是一所靠近海岸的废弃工厂的停车场。  
传说在那里的第一家工厂曾经创下过垄断全国行业的业绩，破产以后老板半夜在流水线车间上吊了。第二、第三家买下场地的工厂都相继破产，成了地产商和工厂主都不愿去碰的不祥之地，被废弃不久以后，当时还在读小学的幸村发现了那个停车场，第二天放学跑去另一间学校抓住真田，一起搭网划线，建成了简易的网球场。  
“这里正好在你家和我家中间的位置，以后要是网球俱乐部没活动，想打球就在这里碰头。”  
那时候真田还没有想到他和幸村对网球的热情竟然如此之大，除了有俱乐部活动的日子，他们几乎天天都在这里打网球。无论是俱乐部还是两人合力建立的简易网球场，只要一直打网球，也就一直会和不同校的幸村见面。  
从小学起，真田就是乐意见到幸村的，那个姓氏和自己的连在一起就会变成战国豪杰的男孩子，漂亮的笑脸总是很温和，网球却是极厉害的。  
真田从来都不需要也没想过要弄清自己坚持着这个爱好到底是因为太喜欢网球还是为了能每天见到幸村精市。

不过“老地方”自从两人一起进入立海大附中的网球部就不太常去了，毕竟有学校的场地可以练习。  
如果幸村把真田约在“老地方”，那就是不希望他人在场的只有两个人的练习赛。

在咖啡店草草告别了计划一起毕业旅行的同伴们，两人分别回家换好衣服，带上球具，几乎同时出现在“老地方”。  
即使是练习赛，真田也不会松懈以待，幸村也不是会因为相熟多年而手下留情的人。  
打到中途的时候，真田的败势已经很明显了。虽然多少有些心理准备，但每回输给幸村，真田还是会感到一种比输给其他人加倍的挫败感。

“你知道吗，真田，有时候人一旦起了个失败的开头，就会一直输下去。”  
面对已经打得气喘吁吁的真田，幸村在对面气息平静地说着。在比赛中，幸村和真田都是互称姓氏。  
下面的10个球，幸村依旧从容不迫地一一回击。  
无论使用怎样的招式，都无法找出对面的死角。  
“太难看了，真田，你就是这样才一直输给手塚。”  
刺痛。  
“你已经输了。下面继续比赛已经毫无意义。你赢不了我，也赢不了手塚国光。”  
痉挛。

结局惨败。  
虽然输也算是预料之中的，只没想到输得如此凄惨。  
不只是胃部，连手脚都在痉挛。  
坚持到最后一分的真田，在完结的一球击出了幸村的界外以后，双腿无法控制地发着抖，在支撑不住身体而即将跪下的一刻，幸村已经来到这边扶住了真田的身体。  
就像幸村说的，太难看了。  
想要拒绝幸村的帮助，但身体持续着颤抖无法控制。  
是被剥夺五感了吗？

“我没有。”  
仿佛直接听到了心中的疑问，幸村就是那么直接回答没有说出口的真田的。

“弦一郎，你会忘记失败的滋味吗？”

怎么会忘记呢？失败就是，每一次听见幸村嘴里手塚的名字，胃就会痉挛到想吐。  
怎么会忘记呢？每一回要忘记的时候，幸村就不断在身边提醒自己，你是个失败的“皇帝”。  
怎么会忘记呢？因为幸村精市不允许真田忘记。

真田被幸村扶到不远处海边的沙滩一道坐下。细碎的沙很快陷进了鞋里，幸村不以为然地脱掉了鞋和袜子，光脚埋入了沙粒中。

小时候，他们偶尔在打完球的时候一起倒在沙滩上，常常是累得一句话都不说，只是一起听着海浪击打沙滩的声音。  
有次幸村突然谈起在俱乐部听说的中学生团体大赛，那时候的他已经在小学生的JR网球赛上保持全胜的记录了。  
“如果我们中学都去立海大附中，就能去打团体赛……只要是我和弦一郎在一起，一定能三年称霸全国，应该挺有趣吧。”  
明明是“称霸全国”的大话题，幸村却语气平静地说着，即便如此，那阵子刚刚在JR大赛上输给手塚的真田倒情绪高涨起来。  
“那时候还会遇见手塚国光吧？”  
“即使遇上了，下一次，弦一郎一定能够打败他。”  
那时的幸村精市是那么说的。

现在的幸村精市，输给越前龙马以后的幸村精市，成为了真田那未知痉挛的一切根源。

然而在沙滩上坐下的幸村只是望着贴近海岸线渐渐下沉的夕阳，仿佛变回了过去那个男孩。刚刚那些关于痉挛的咒语，一句都没有再提。

“身体好些了吗？”  
“没有事。”  
“谢谢，弦一郎。”  
“嗯？”  
“陪我打球的事情。”  
“哦……”  
“作为谢礼，你可以亲我一下。”  
“嗯……啊？”

“玩笑。”  
幸村像平日一样，无所谓地笑起来，又漫无边际地说起了去东京游玩的计划。  
真田压低了帽檐，试图让思绪紧跟上幸村嘴边的话题。

或许是错觉。  
有那么一瞬间，真田一下子忘记了关于失败者的咒语，也忘记了自己身处何方为什么会在这里。  
他觉得自己的心脏被幸村捏在手里，像网球一样被准确无误地瞄准，游刃有余地击向了半空。

 

8.

真田保持着比赛前先在会场热身的好习惯，在罗马的比赛当天，提前四个小时就出发。  
前往会场的车上，真田通过翻译询问司机，那张报纸上的剧院在哪里。  
“就在今天的球场附近，等一下就能路过。”  
等真的路过的时候，司机特意询问要不要停一下。  
真田没有回答，热情的司机却自作主张地停下车来。

真田摇下车窗，近在咫尺的剧院外墙悬挂着一张巨幅宣传海报。  
一个巨大的黑色铁王冠孤独地映在鲜红的底上，没有一个人物。  
王冠中间原本应是镶嵌宝石的地方却镂空写着一个日语汉字。  
——“败”。

海报下方密密麻麻写着宣传词和演出信息，在那些看不懂的文字中间，真田只认出了“Yukimura Seiichi”。  
“这海报真有意思，设计者不是日本人就是中国人吧？你有兴趣？要不要下车去看看？”  
“不用了，比赛要紧。”  
真田回答有些困惑的翻译，没有一丝迟疑。  
他重新摇上车窗，闭上眼睛，对异国的街景再无兴趣。

原本天气预报说那日是阴天，然而一开场便下起了零星的小雨。  
真田的第一球发球失误。  
原因简单到愚蠢，他的视线不在场内，而是在观众席上。  
太松懈了。  
发出第二球之前他闭上了眼睛，把从未真正出现在看台上的那个人影从脑中扫除。

“他好像知道你要来比赛。”

仅仅是因为不二的那一句而平添了杂念，虽然真田知道，那个人就算了解自己正身处此处也没有出现其实是如此正常的事情……这五年来，明明知道自己一直在立海大，一直在职网，那个人也未曾出现过一回。  
第二球，仍然发球失误，对手先行得分。

“弦一郎，你会忘记失败的滋味吗？”

真田咽下一口口水，竭力把回忆排出身体之外，想让胃部平静下来。  
但是不行，对面那张显然是白种人的脸也渐渐幻化成一张回忆中的脸孔，微笑着，无论真田打出什么样的招式，每一个球都被轻巧回击。  
才刚一开始，对手就轻易领先了两分。

真田握着球拍，手心的冷汗打湿了手胶。身上的运动服湿漉漉的贴紧皮肤，也不知道到底是汗水还是雨水。  
在真田眼中，这样的雨算不得大。小学的时候和幸村在简易的网球场练习，比这更大的雨都照打不误。  
然而比赛却不再继续了，裁判组认为接下去的雨势会越来越大，为避免事故，还是推迟到明天。  
就像是老天突然帮了一把败势尽显的真田，虽然他并不因此感到高兴，反而油然而生了一股耻辱感，即使他自己也知道，今天的发挥绝不是平日的水准。

只是收拾球具的功夫，雨倒真是越下越大。真田正要转身，视线却像被什么东西牵引，牢牢钉在了雨水中国已然人影稀释的看台上某个正在离去的背影

幸村？

经济人撑着伞进入场内，催促着真田赶快回酒店。  
真田却把球具包一把塞进了经纪人的怀里，一脚跨过了隔离，冲上了看台。

“幸村！”

真田的音量不小，在宏大的雨水声中也清晰可辨。然而那声大叫似乎是徒劳，当真田进入看台的时候，那里已经没有其他人。  
真田无法分辨那到底是自己的一时错觉，还是他真的来过。  
雨水彻底沾湿了他的帽子，他把它摘下，一只手不断擦脸，一只手紧紧压住把不断滴水的前发，

“精市！”

他再叫了一回，然而回应他的只有背后气喘吁吁的经济人，催促着真田回酒店的车正在场外等候。  
“我有重要的事情要做，不然，明天一定会输。”  
真田对经济人抛下不明不白的话，也不管愣在原地的对方是否明白，就冒雨匆匆地奔出场外。

他忘记自己到底跑了多久，在这个陌生的国度里，一阵无头苍蝇般的寻找很快便让真田迷了路。  
真田不知自己身处何方，仿佛心中缠绕多年的困惑具象化成了现在这般强烈隐喻的形态。  
等冷静下来发现刚才一时冲动从球场直接冲了出来，身上没有钱也没有手机。  
太松懈了。  
真田在心中责备自己，但不是后悔就那么跑了出来。  
即使没有找到那个人，他仍然觉得身体里每个细胞都在这场大雨中大叫着痛快，好像压抑五年的力量一下子找到了宣泄的出口。

语言不通，连路牌都看不懂。  
独自沿着陌生的街道一直走，看上去落魄又滑稽，但真田并不怎么在意他人的目光，反正这里没有什么人认识自己，若是碰上认识的人，反倒可以让对方带自己回酒店。这样的心情竟然是豁然而轻松的。

鲜红的底色上写着“败”字的黑色王冠——有三层楼高的巨幅海报不可能让真田错过。  
不知不觉竟然就走到剧院来了。  
如果在这里的话，见到那个人的可能性的确很高。  
然而浑身湿透的真田此刻像个落魄的乞丐，没有钱根本买不了票入场。  
真田有些踌躇地绕到了剧院的后门，屋檐底下站在一个保安，见了浑身湿透的真田，神色相当古怪，但也只是警戒地看着他，大概以为他只是来屋檐下避雨，没有做任何驱散。  
剧院的后面入口处竖着一个公告架，透明的玻璃下面压着小张的海报。浑身湿透的真田伸出手指，一滴雨水从他的指尖滑出，落在黑色王冠的“败”字上，沿着平滑的玻璃滚下，拖出长长的水渍，划过“Yukimura Seiichi”的字母Y。

“Yukimura……”  
仿佛为了呼应真田的视线一般，耳畔突然响起了一个声音，虽然发音有些奇怪，但的确是叫着那个日本姓氏。  
声音从里面发出，有一个女声絮絮地说着话，像是和人在聊天，越来越近，在那扇门里，很快出现了好几个人影。

无论何时，真田都能在第一时间认出他来。

白皙的皮肤，在男性中尤为精致的五官，过于清澈反而难以捉摸的目光，嘴角总是带着笑意……  
幸村精市确实没有变。

原本幻想过无数次重逢的画面，真的看到他活生生地出现在自己面前时，真田的双腿却像是被打入地下的桩子，只能呆愣在原地。

昏暗中，幸村的目光转了过来，只是一瞬，从真田的脸上擦过。甚至没有停留到一秒钟。

真田试图张嘴，却只是发出了一声沙哑又模糊的声响，竟然不知道自己应该怎么叫住他。  
仿佛代替无法开口的真田一般，那个刚刚叫着幸村名字的女声再度响起。  
“Yukimura……”  
一个打扮入时的西方美女正亲密地挽着幸村的胳膊，在幸村耳边说着除了幸村的名字以外真田完全听不懂的语言，几句话下来，幸村只是淡淡地笑，熟识幸村的人都了解，那不一定是被女人的话逗笑的，他平日的表情就一直如此。

他就带着笑意和真田擦肩而过，再没有多看屋檐下那个浑身湿透的人一眼。

身体里的冲动，连同喉咙里的声音都像是泡沫一般散尽。

直到背后的幸村越走越远，许久再也听不见那女声叫着幸村名字嬉笑的声音。真田才像是猛然从梦中惊醒，转身望去。  
剧院后面的小巷再无人迹，只有雨幕，淅淅沥沥地洗刷着地面，仿佛从来没有人经过。

真田望着雨幕，头脑中那人的背影比过去的任何记忆都要鲜活。

从剧院走出的幸村……  
他的头发是湿的。

 

9.

“你喜欢什么样的女孩子？”  
前往东京毕业旅行的车上，右手支着头面向窗外的幸村突然这样问道。  
“诶？”  
虽然幸村的视线是朝着车外飞速后退的景色，但在这排只有幸村和真田的双人座上，幸村不可能是在问其他人。  
真田有些措手不及，倏时脸涨得通红，连忙压低了帽檐。  
“现在……”

“‘现在考虑这样的事情还太早了’——弦一郎一定还是会这样说吧。”幸村淡淡截断真田的话，脸还是朝着窗外，看不到表情，“从很小的时候你就总是那么说。可是，现在已经不算早，我们都要上大学了。”  
知道幸村说的没错，真田不知道如何接口，只好选择沉默。  
其实，如果可以，真希望永远不要和幸村谈论这个话题。  
如果可以，也希望时间不要走得太快。  
只要被提及这样的话题，真田竟然会对未来产生一种恐惧。

“田中真理子，那个女孩从我们国中时起就喜欢你了吧？听说这次也直升成功了。”  
真田不由得记起了那双运动鞋，脑中就像是扎进了刺一般生疼。  
幸村向来擅长谈论人们不愿意听到的话题，在他需要的时候。  
虽然真田并不清楚此刻幸村的用意，或者说，真田只是不想弄清楚。  
偶尔他觉得幸村太过了解自己，其实是可怕的事情。

“如果不讨厌的话，不如就和她交往好了。”  
停下来。  
“反正她那么喜欢你，弦一郎也不会吃亏。”  
停下来。  
“其实，毕业典礼上我也被女孩子告白了，三个，还没有回复，要是弦一郎也恋爱的话，那我就随便选一个好了。”  
够了。

“不要说了！”  
真田难以忍耐地脱口而出，音量没有控制好，连坐在前面戴着耳机的丸井都万分诧异地转过头来。  
但幸村却仿佛没有听见一样，仍旧保持着刚刚的姿势望着窗外。

“没事！”  
虽然口气不像没事的样子，但是被真田那么吼过的人见幸村无动于衷，也不敢再多看他们一眼，大家都生怕小一年的切原不在就换成自己被迁怒，于是各自假装没注意一样转回头去该睡的睡该戴耳机的戴耳机。

“噗……”  
等无关人员全部转过头去，沉默的半分钟后，幸村发出了他那惯用的笑声。  
“弦一郎，你生气了……肯定不是生我的气，我知道的。”  
这时候又能怎么回答幸村呢？  
真田知道每次发生这种情况，面对幸村淡然的笑容，就明白自己不过是生自己的气罢了。  
“也想看看弦一郎生我气的表情，不知道什么时候才有机会。”  
真田看着幸村的后脑，微微卷曲的头发柔顺地贴着那个人白皙的颈子，明明看上去是那么温顺的一个人，但真田知道他骨子里那些刺尖锐锋利，鳞次节比，甚至有时幸村自己就是一整片的逆鳞，坚硬顽固，一触即发。  
每一次这样，真田都感觉幸村的口气里藏着某种暗示，隐晦地邀请着真田去破坏什么，但他做不到。  
真田不是怕他。  
真田一直竭力在保护着，他不能顺从幸村的意思去破坏掉。  
“精市……”  
只是叫着他的名字，真田时常懊悔自己实在笨拙，不知道如何把自己对幸村的理解用语言表达出来。

但幸村好像已经明白。  
仍旧是右手支着头，左手却不知何时在真田的身侧垂落，因常年打网球而结茧的修长指尖轻触到真田的右手。

真田犹豫了一下，反手握住了幸村微凉的手。

 

10.

被延期的罗马场比赛第二天阳光灿烂，真田重新出现在球场上。  
仿佛昨日的表现只是做戏，在被延续的比赛中，真田一分都没有让对手得到。  
比赛最后，真田胜出，第一次交手的对手有些错愕却又心服口服地递来右手，真田握了握，心中略带歉意……选手的心理素质也是胜负的一项因素，如果昨天比赛没有中止，他就在昨天输给对手，也是自己活该。  
过去他从未否定过幸村剥夺五感的打法。  
今天第一次将视线投向观众席，在无数掌声和叫好声中，真田向四方看台的观众分别做了日式的鞠躬，然后是漫长的环视……

幸村没有来。

昨天幸村走后，孤身一人的真田只是在剧院附近徘徊。最后竟然是司机载着翻译和经济人在剧院正门的大海报前面找到了真田。  
“上午路过时就觉得你很在意的样子，果然是来这里了？”  
翻译用夸张的口气表达了一番对真田行为的难以置信，经纪人则沉着脸，催着司机快回宾馆让真田洗个热水澡。  
“明天你要是赢了，我可以让你在这里多留一天，到时候你要来看这海报画得那么不吉利的舞台剧就尽情看吧，但要是因为你今天的行为导致健康状态变差影响明天的比赛，我就要和你解除合同。”  
翻译听见经纪人的话，忙打圆场说经纪人刚刚为了找真田有多辛苦。  
真田其实一点也不在意经纪人那种只重胜负结果的口气，如果对方像田中真理子一般反过来总是柔声安慰自己，他反而会觉得难以承受。

虽然世间常大赞“重在参与”，但真田却了解，胜负真的很重要，尤其是越看重网球，胜负的意义就越发变得重要。  
对于那样看重网球的人，又能如何去承受“输”，如何去接受“享受网球”那种轻松过头的少年漫画台词？

“网球就是我自己。”

胜负确实很重要。  
确实如此。

真田获胜下场以后，从昨天起到比赛开始都一直阴沉着脸的经纪人终于赞许地冲真田点点头，还特意安排了司机和翻译送真田去剧院。  
一路上，望着街边的风景，真田回忆那日见到幸村的情形。  
——昨天，他的头发是湿的，是淋到了雨的关系吗？  
那么，昨天他确实是来看比赛了……到底是什么时候进去看的？是真田一开始环顾观众席之前，还是之后？所以真田才在一开场没有见到他？  
如果幸村不愿意看到自己，真田也不奇怪，毕竟这五年来，他都未曾在真田面前出现过，而且走时还是那么突然，一丝线索都没有留下。  
毕竟他们曾经做过那么糟糕的事……  
虽然那时候幸村完全没有后悔什么的样子，就像是他早计划好了，他得到了结果。  
真田回想起来却希望一切从未发生过。  
也许这也是幸村不愿再见自己的原因。

真田曾经试图用网络搜索引擎寻找幸村的信息，然而得到的“幸村精市”的结果都是关于他们在中、小学时打网球的新闻。  
直到不二出现带来了那张报纸，真田望着Yukimura Seiichi的名字许久，才突然明白了什么，回到宾馆就在国际版的搜索引擎里键入了这组罗马拼音，倏时出现了百万条结果——英语的、法语的或是欧洲各种真田分辨不出区别的语言。  
借助网页翻译器，虽然翻译得乱七八糟，真田对搜索结果的前十个页面每一个网页都看了，有关于幸村在法国某戏剧学院的优异表现、有关于幸村在欧洲戏剧界成名后接受的访谈……甚至还有幸村和几位欧美当红女演员的绯闻。  
真田曾摘抄了几个句子，把人名替换掉给精通几门欧洲语言的翻译看，翻译皱着眉头说那些词几乎都是形容情场风流浪子的。大约是描述，那个人如何有才华，却在异性问题上作风相当的不检点。  
“从这些句子的描述来看，应该是那个人的风流就算放在作风开放的欧美，也到了被人诟病的程度。”  
真田当时听完，一把将自己原本递给翻译看的写着几个句子的纸条扯回，当下在目瞪口呆的翻译面前撕了粉碎。  
“没意思。”  
他说，手心里那些厚纸的碎片深深在他掌心的皮肤里掐了好几个印记。

“才华横溢、笑容犹如天使般的东方绅士，私底下却是个情场浪子。”坐在车上同行的翻译突然兴致勃勃地说道，这个总是话很多的中年女人好像又发现了什么有趣的谈资，“昨天看到那海报以后我就回去上网查了一下那个舞台剧，导演是叫Yukimura的人，果然是个日裔，也查不到具体的汉字写法是哪个，所有公开的资料都是用罗马音标写名字，都说他才华横溢，还在戏剧学院读书的时候就已经有好几部作品在欧洲艺术圈出名了，是少有的天才。我查到他的照片了，长得挺帅，不当演员只当个导演实在太可惜了。只是这个人的私生活风评很差，不但和女人之间有各种纠葛，好像还是个GAY……不过艺术圈嘛，都很正常的。”  
明明都是些自己不想听的事情，但是真田却没有制止对方说下去……哪怕再多一个人在他面前谈论幸村也好。  
“我昨天在剧院拿了张宣传DM看，那个叫《败》的舞台剧，内容介绍非常奇怪，说是‘画家版的麦克白’，讲的是一个现代的画家，很有才能也同时雄心勃勃，从小就是被人奉为‘神之子’的天才，自恃甚高，在他最盛名的时候常有人找他斗画，可他竟然被一个小孩子打败，画家承受不了这个结果，最后留下一幅画着自己头部和身体被斩断的画然后失踪了……大概是暗示画家最后自杀去了。剧情很意识流的，反正我应该是看不懂的。”翻译滔滔不绝，显然她对这个剧情本身不能理解也不感兴趣，但有某一个地方却吸引了她，“其实我觉得好玩的是，主角的名字借用了一个日本历史人物，你猜猜是哪个？”

真田没有回答。  
因为对他来说，根本不需要猜。

“真田幸村。”

心中的答案从他人的口中得到证实，真田已经分不清此刻翻涌在自己胃部的感受到底是痛苦还是欣喜……  
在他们失散的五年间，幸村却以另一种形式让两个人的名字被联系了起来。

“你叫真田，那个人叫Yukimura，那个舞台剧主角的名字又叫‘真田幸村’，而且你还那么在意这个舞台剧，上次给我看的那些句子其实是写他的事情吧，你和那个导演是不是认识？”  
“嗯……”  
真田不擅长撒谎，虽然他并不想让那个无关的中年女人兴奋起来。  
“你们是什么关系？”  
“在他出国以前，是同一个网球部的队友……之后就没联系了。”  
嘴里说出的就是事实了，没有半分撒谎。  
除此之外的关系，真田至今没有了解它的意义，即便它已然在某一方面影响了真田的正常生活。

八卦起来的女人就是穷追不舍，即使她是昨天才刚刚知道那个Yukimura的人。  
“他是什么样的人？”  
“我也说不清楚……大概是，比较难以捉摸的人吧。”  
“具体点的形容词？随便说说啦。”  
“我不知道……”  
我不知道。  
五年前的幸村精市，五年后的Yukimura Seiichi……过去那么久他都没有被真正了解，而此刻又恍如隔世。

正在翻译有些失望于无法从真田口中获得什么八卦的时候，车已经在剧院门口停下。  
真田错愕怎么刚刚车驶入附近都没有注意到，明明那副海报是那么鲜艳，让人无法忽视，然而当他抬头望去，三层楼高的大幅海报已经换成了另一部剧，没有幸村的署名。  
“太遗憾了，竟然昨天就是那剧在罗马的最后一场，剧团巡回去了别的地方，也不晓得是哪里……诶，真田，你怎么了？”

真田冲翻译摆摆手，扶住罗马式的门廊柱，在剧院门口的台阶上剧烈地吐了起来。

前日的疲劳受冷和某些旧疾作祟交织，发起高烧的真田被经济人送往医院紧急治疗，他在挂点滴的长廊上得知了刚在德国结束的某场比赛的晋级名单……

下一场的对手：手塚国光。

不知为何，竟然松了一口气。

 

11.

去东京的路途并不是太长。  
到达酒店的时候，几乎所有的人都吓了一跳。  
深紫色调的房间，纱缦笼罩的双人床，包装各异的情趣用品……说是酒店，更正确的名称应该是love hotel。  
负责订酒店的仁王被真田狠击了一下后背，原本微驼的身躯也不见动摇。  
“读大学之前总要见见世面，况且两人一间，男人和男人又不能怎样。”  
除了反应特别大的真田，其余的人听完这句话后都没有异议。  
“太松懈了！”  
也不知是因为羞涩还是愤怒而涨红脸的真田看向幸村，对方只是弯起浅色的眼眉低笑，笑意中不存在任何不稳妥的含义。  
“挺有趣。”  
即使是在这种语境下别有他意的玩笑，由幸村说出来却完全没有猥亵的感觉。

幸村和真田被安排在一间。  
这样分配没有人会提出异议……或许除了没有说出口的真田自己。  
过去并不是没有和幸村同住的经历，但那是在一些合宿活动中，同住的当然还有其他同伴。  
第一次和幸村单独两人一间，还是在这种房间里的双人床。同是男性本应是坦荡的。真田却没来由地恐惧。

下午原本的活动安排是去东京铁塔。这种毫无创意的游览路线是桑原定的，大家普遍对此兴趣缺缺，于是在中途被丸井强行将目的地修改成了秋叶原。

幸村没有参加，下午他单独给自己安排了去看《麦克白》的演出。  
真田一直送到酒店门口，拦下计程车，俨然一副要坐上去一直要把幸村送到剧院门口的架势。  
在打开车门脚跨向车内的一刻，真田的肩膀被已经坐入车内的幸村推了一下。  
“啪”的一声，在真田失去平衡连连后退的瞬间，车门被关上了。  
“不用担心，过去常来看演出，东京的剧院我比你熟，你不送也是走不丢的。”  
坐在车后座的人一边摇上车窗，一边隔着缓缓升起的玻璃冲真田露出“不用担心”的微笑。  
然后幸村对着司机说着什么，大概是报出剧院的地址，完全升起的车窗把他的声音隔得模糊。真田听不真切，就见幸村在玻璃后面冲他摆摆手，手还没有放下，东京的计程车却像要草草结束这一幕分别的情境般倏时绝尘而去。

真田突然觉得自己是真的有些讨厌东京。  
毫无缘由地。

“打电玩这种事情用得着特意跑来秋叶原吗？神奈川不一样也有？”  
面对桑原的吐槽丸井不以为然，看着格斗游戏画面的眼睛根本没有挪开，他一边吹着嘴里的胶糖一边说话，让人佩服他到底是怎么做到在这种情况下也能清晰发音的。  
“不一样！在秋叶原打电玩的气氛和神奈川完全不一样！与其吐槽我不如吐槽那边那个跑到秋叶原的电玩城还要打网球的家伙。”  
丸井说的人自然是真田，一个人握着电玩的球拍手柄挥舞，旁若无人地使出专业姿势对着画面中虚拟的对手击打。  
真田专注的神情加上连连破关得分的高成绩吸引了周遭不少年轻人围观，更有少女尖叫着拍手，掏出手机把真田的样子拍下来。

只有网球部的同伴们知道他是心情不好，理由多半是因为幸村，没有人愿意多问，谁也不想在切原不在的场合下成为新的牺牲品。

空空的游戏手柄，并没有真正的网球落在拍网上的重量感。真田无法像幸村一样做到想象练习，光是换成游戏手柄，就能明白这种练习对于一个视网球为生命的人来说是多么空虚。  
更不用说，只能每天坐在病床上听着同伴们讲述球场胜负……

今天早上在神奈川，真田去接幸村，发现幸村的行李包旁边还放着球具包。  
“是要把球拍一起带上去毕业旅行吗？”  
向来以严苛训练著称的真田也没有带上球拍去旅行。  
“不要在意，大家都以放松的心情去玩，不用想网球的事情。我是有时觉得球拍就像护身符一样，不带着离开的话有些不安心。”  
幸村笑了笑，仿佛带球拍去东京的意义真的只是像他说的那样。  
只是身体却越过正要帮他提行李的真田，把球具包背到身上，不再让其他人碰的样子。

想到早晨的情形，真田更觉得此刻手里握着的游戏手柄是多么愚蠢的玩意。轻松过关的成绩并不能让他愉悦起来，比起球场上的实战，这样的把戏也只能被称为“游戏”了。  
最后两枚游戏币用完的时候，真田正要把手柄放回机器的插口，却听见有个声音混在围观人群的赞美声中，显得格外刺耳。

“还差得远呢。”

真田回过头，很快就发现了那个少年。  
三年不见长高了不少，目测身高应该已经超过了幸村，距离真田也已不远，初中时代就桀骜的表情放在已经长开的五官上显得更为嚣张，配着那低沉几分的挑衅台词，很快就吸引了那些围观者的目光。  
唯一具有违和感的地方大概是，没有戴帽子。

他不是在美国吗？

真田心中的疑问还没有问出口，原本包围住他的人群分开出一个口子，把越前龙马让了出来。  
看来越前并不是舍弃了帽子的爱好，他的手里握着帽檐，倒置的帽子里兜着沉甸甸的电玩币。  
没有打招呼地，越前直接往电玩网球的机器塞入了所有硬币，调成了双人对战模式。  
真田自然明白他的意思，先不论为什么本来应该在美国的越前此刻在东京出现，这时机倒是来得正好，真田把插口上的另一只手柄递给越前。

比赛开始。  
没有球拍的实感，也没有可以完全发动实际比赛时那些招式的空间，但显然，正在和越前龙马比赛的事实让真田身体里那些控制运动机能的细胞兴奋起来……同时兴奋起来的，还有他的胃。

比赛一直持续了两个小时，已接近晚餐时间。真田第一次知道打电玩网球也可以打到如此汗流浃背。  
当最后两枚硬币耗尽的时候，比分平手。  
“这机器没有平手后的抢七，还差得远。”  
越前把空空如也的帽子扣上自己的头顶，不满地“切”了一声，三年前小鬼的嚣张脾气也不见有所改变。  
“如果真的来一场的话，没那么容易平手。”  
虽然说的人是真田自己，他却明白，这句看似挑衅的话语，胜负方究竟是谁……很难说。  
幸村输给过越前……正因为如此，之后的三年，属于幸村的某一部分在改变。虽然其他人很难看出来。但这种变化真田却能直观地感受到——通过他胃部的痉挛。  
而真田从未赢过幸村。

“你知道吗，真田，有时候人一旦起了个失败的开头，就会一直输下去。”

可三年后究竟会如何呢？  
很难说……

“我们要在东京停留三天……”  
真田像是求证什么似地急切等待着越前的回复。  
可越前像没有听见般已经转身走远，只是离去的背影抬起了一只手形式般摇动了一下。

“明天见。”

明天见？  
明天会发生什么？  
真田望着越前远去的背影，不知为何，感到了一阵前所未有的对未知明天的恐惧感。

那种恐惧，通过真田痉挛的胃部告诉他一个轮廓未明的预感。  
——和幸村有关。

 

12.

飞机抵达瓦伦西亚的时候已是西班牙时间晚间11点。  
地中海初春的海风卷着湿热的潮气，让田中真理子那股扎起的黑色直发看上去越发油亮。  
田中的脸上并没有因为第一次跟随未婚夫出国的兴奋表情，相反的，她的脸上写满了局促与不安。

真田从来不带田中参加海外的比赛，田中有自己的工作——月收入稳定的会社行政雇员，如同社会的工蜂一样每天遵守着电车固定的时间点两点一线，作为在国际体育界崭露头角的选手的未婚妻，这样的生活轨迹似乎并不太符合这个身份，但田中仍旧坚持着这份工作，也从来没有向真田提出过想和他一起去海外的要求。  
倒是每回在出国订机票和酒店以前，经济人都会征询真田要不要带家属。  
“比赛结束以后可以和太太多逗留几天游玩的。”  
“还不是太太。”  
“迟早的事。田中这样的好女人不多见，我看你也不见得对其他人有心思。安排你参加些娱乐圈的活动也没和女明星擦出火花，要给你炒作点绯闻都难。”  
年近四十的经济人抽着烟，早看穿了真田一般的刻毒眼神在烟圈中有些虚化。

真田很清楚，自己并不想带田中去海外。甚至有时，他觉得去海外比赛让他有种如释重负的解脱感——不用每天面对同居在一起的田中。

在罗马比赛以前，经济人在真田家里逗留吃饭。在赞扬了一番田中的料理以后，直接询问田中要不要和真田一起去过“罗马假日”。  
田中当时沉默了两秒，在那极为自然的间隔中，她没有表现出应有的兴奋——仅仅是迟疑，随即她笑了笑，温柔地说“不用了”。  
或许她一直都在等待真田提出，又或许，她对自己的人生还有着另一份打算——姑且假设，割离了“未婚妻”的身份。  
餐桌上的真田一句话也没有接口，被经纪人称赞不已的咖喱在他的口中，只有一股胃酸的味道。

关于瓦伦西亚的比赛，是从罗马回来第三天晚上，真田躺在床上告诉身边的田中的。  
“对手是手塚国光。”  
背对着未婚妻侧躺的真田声音低低的，但他确定她听清楚了，女人穿着低胸睡裙的温热身体在他的身后不自然地颤动了一下。  
“一起去吗？”  
一个模糊的“嗯”，像某种动物发出的呜咽。

那晚真田整夜没有睡着，对话结束以后，他的姿势就再没有改变过，就像是睡着了一样。  
所以他听见了本也应该睡去的田中在相隔对话结束很长的时间后埋脸枕间的抽泣。

“谁也没有错。”

他记得脱掉球鞋的幸村曾经那么说过。

“听经纪人先生说，手塚国光这次和我们在一个酒店……他是怎样的人？”  
坐在前往酒店的车上，田中的脸对着车窗，似乎是在欣赏这个陌生国度的夜色，好像不经意问出的话……真田知道并不是那样。  
“手塚国光”这个名字在日本的新闻里并不少见，和越前龙马同是妇孺们津津乐道的国际级日裔网球选手。但真田很清楚田中早就了解这些，她想知道的，是关于手塚成为她和真田两人之间那个约定的理由。  
“小学时，我就和他对战过，那个时候就输给了他。国中时也输过，中三的时候虽然赢了一次……但是没有通过正面对决……”  
“我知道，我从国中时就喜欢弦一郎了，怎么可能不知道这些。”  
田中很少在真田说话的时候打断他，但她打断了，语气生硬且急促，或许是不适应这里的气候，她的呼吸有些不顺畅，脸微微涨红着。

“他和幸村精市有什么关系？”

真田一直握在手中的手机仓皇地滚落在了车厢的地垫上。

这是五年来田中真理子第一次提到幸村精市，像是自己都不适应这个名字一般，田中的发音都有了不自然的走调。

手塚和幸村，又有什么关系呢？  
重要的不是手塚和幸村有什么关系，重要的是，手塚和他们的婚约有关系，而田中终于指出了五年不曾被提起的他们婚约中最重要的关键。  
这是他们曾经缄口不提的默契。  
但今天，隐忍了五年的田中出声了，她像是要撕开她和真田经营了五年的沉默一般直击要害。

“我赢不了手塚……”  
真田弯腰去捡掉在地上的手机，从喉咙里发出来的是自己都不熟悉的沙哑嗓音。  
“幸村说过……”

这就是答案了。  
他无意骗她。

真田没有再去看田中的表情。

一路上，像是连其他随行人员都感受到了真田与未婚妻之间的凝重气氛，又或许只是夜色浓重引人疲倦，没有人再说话。  
直到专车驶入酒店，先行抵达的翻译就热情地跑出来迎接——还是上次在罗马的那个，掌握多门欧洲语言却对八卦更加有兴趣的中年女人。  
真田的脚刚刚落地，对方就热情地拉过了他，仿佛发现什么惊天的新闻一般聒噪。

“知道吗，真田！那个人也在这里！就住在这个酒店，我在二楼的吧台看到他和手塚国光聊天，现在应该还在！”

一瞬间，或许是因为中年女人的语速太快，真田没有听清楚，他有些迟疑地看着手舞足蹈的翻译，直到她又重复地确定道：“肯定没错！就是那个Yukimura！和网上的照片一模一样！”

真田看着翻译的口型有些茫然，因为他还没能消化完这话中的意义，另一个声音紧接着又叫出了那个名字。  
“幸村精市？”  
田中的声音在真田的右边，真田从未发现她的声音竟然这样又尖又利，几乎要割开了他的耳膜。  
她的话语并不是重复翻译的话，而是冲着那个正走向他们的人。

“好久不见了，田中。”  
幸村冲着他们——越过真田的身边，直接冲着田中打招呼，脸上挂着始终如一的微笑。  
没有看真田。

“你为什么在这里？”  
田中的声音像是被人强迫掰开嘴吞下一窝蟑螂。

幸村笑了笑，白皙的喉结在没有扣上的衬衫领中滑动了一下。  
“我为什么不能在这里？”

田中的脸在真田看不清的角度侧着，但可以看到它涨得通红。  
她发出了一声冷笑，声音却控制不住颤抖。  
“你刚刚和手塚国光在一起？那些国外网站里说你男女通吃，看来是真的。难道就是因为这样，真田一定要赢了手塚才……”  
像是抵达了极限一般，田中似乎因为自己说话的内容而羞愤，再也说不下去了。

事情发生得太快，站在未婚妻身边的真田，像是从来不认识她一般，难以置信地看着面前的女人。  
她知道幸村的事情？  
原来她一直都在调查？  
五年来她到底是怀着怎样的心情一直细心搜索关于幸村的一切，甚至通过了真田都未曾想到的方法知道了关于幸村的事情？

幸村愣了片刻，露出自若的笑意。  
“倒是挺关心我的。不过在未婚夫面前这样，似乎不太好？”

那双含着笑意的眼睛，终于转向了真田。

“我没有。”

仅仅是这样短促又熟悉的话语。  
——真田从来没有想过，五年后，幸村对他说的第一句话，会是这样。

 

13.

从电玩城出来，一行人由丸井带着去了女仆咖啡厅。  
看到出现了帅气的运动系年轻男孩，身着女仆装的女孩们热情地围了上来，很快，立海网球社毕业生的所在就成了全咖啡厅最热闹的桌子。  
和其他成员的兴奋相比，真田对这里的特色毫无兴趣，他刚坐下就用手机给幸村发了确切的地址，询问是否需要自己去剧院接他。  
然后就开始不停地查看手机，对女孩们的搭话无动于衷，时不时转头看向玻璃窗外的街道，好像幸村随时都会在附近出现一样。  
虽然知道幸村不是个会在观赏电影、舞台剧的时候忘记关手机的人，因为不确定剧院是否还在演出，真田也没有给他打电话。  
并不是第一次和幸村分开行动，但这种焦虑感是从所未有的。  
或许是一种毕业生的情绪作祟，有什么东西正在看不见的地方骤然变化的预感，从东京出发以前就开始了。  
一直到真田送幸村上出租车，再到见到了本不该出现在东京的越前龙马，这种预感越发强烈起来。

邮件发出了半个小时才得到了回复：  
“不用担心，我自己能问路。在剧院认识了一些朋友，聊一会儿就来。”  
收到这样的邮件以后，“一会儿”变成了两个小时，到晚上八点，真田终于忍不住站起来要自己打车去剧院，姗姗来迟的幸村才出现在了咖啡厅门口。  
幸村冲已经起身的真田露出了抱歉的笑意示意他坐回去，然后礼貌地请坐在真田身边的女孩让开，自己坐了下来。  
“因为碰到了投机的朋友，聊得有些晚了。”  
但没有其他人责怪他，显然除了真田以外的大家都沉浸在女孩们的莺声燕语中，而真田的责怪却是另一方面的，但他并没有在大家都在的场合下说出口。  
真田招呼女仆装扮的服务生要给幸村点一份带汤的营养套餐让他暖暖胃，幸村却摇摇手，只要了一杯果汁。

“刚才已经和朋友吃过了。”  
“吃过了？和谁？”  
“朋友。”  
等于没有回答的回答。  
幸村没有再附加其他解释，头转向了另一边，自顾自地和端来果汁的女仆聊起天来。

仿佛自己是多余的一样。

真田从座位上站了起来。  
“你们玩够了没有？可以回去了！”

真田响亮的嗓音像原本舒缓的曲调中突然弹错的不和谐音，倏时间，整个餐厅都静了下来，立海这桌除了幸村以外的成员都露出了尴尬又有些惶恐的表情。  
“好像是有点晚了。”  
“那……回去吧……明天还要去浅草寺。”  
“幸村也有点累了吧，我们这就回酒店。”

十几秒内，大家陆陆续续站了起来，女孩们也识趣地散走了。  
只有幸村，像是没有听见真田的话一般，坐在原位。

“幸村……”  
真田的声音压抑着怒意，但仍只是压抑，没有发作。  
幸村只是慢吞吞地吸着杯子里的饮料，把刚刚带来的《麦克白》的场刊一页一页翻着，没有起身，没有说话，表情也不是在笑。

幸村不听真田的命令应是当然的，毕竟部长和副部长的威信差别还是不同的，但过去，真田和幸村的步调总是一致，由真田发布命令，而那些命令也都是幸村的意思，这样明显唱反调的情形还是第一次。  
即便他们已经毕业了，就目前来说，所有人都是平等的，可大家知道真田的脾气，也一直把他当做副部长敬重着，而幸村也不是大家敢惹怒的对象。  
一干人气氛尴尬地呆立在原地，走也不是，留也不是。

“我再坐一会儿，大家先回去吧。”  
过了半晌，幸村那么说道，头依旧低着翻弄场刊。

众人的视线投向真田，搞不清此刻真田和幸村的意见到底是统一了，还是别有它意，生怕走错一步就会惹怒任何一方。  
“你们先走！”  
听真田那么说了，大家就像听到了地震预报一样飞快地离开现场分别拦了两辆计程车就走。

真田重新在幸村对面的位置坐下。

没有交谈。  
幸村翻完了场刊又翻起随身携带的诗集，喝完了果汁又点了一壶伯爵茶。  
真田只是看着窗外，一言不发。  
伴随着滚滚雷声，本来就阴沉的天空有了闪电，然后是小雨，再然后就突然变成了大雨。

没有女仆敢靠近气氛吊诡的两人，两人所在的位置和其他桌与女仆愉快做游戏的宅男们像隔了两个次元。  
一直坐到十点半，像是早就计算好了一样，幸村合上书本，抬起头冲着正站在不远处为难着怎么告知两人店就要打烊的小女仆笑了笑。  
“谢谢款待，饮料很好喝，辛苦了。”  
幸村收拾了东西，没有看真田一眼，一个人径直走向门口。  
看着幸村的行动，真田也从座位上站起来，隔了一段距离，亦步亦趋地跟了出去。

倾盆大雨。  
两个人都没有带伞。  
幸村对停在店门口的几辆待客的计程车熟视无睹，一出门就沿着马路一侧店铺的屋檐下面走。  
走到路口的时候，红灯闪了起来。  
一瞬间真田的心脏被捏紧了，原本隔开距离的他加快脚步追了上去，生怕赶不及。  
但现实并不像电影里演的那样，幸村在红灯面前停了下来。  
看来他很清楚自己在做什么。

但真田的忍耐已经到了极限了，路口没有了屋檐的遮挡，倾斜的雨水隔着帽子很快就完全打湿了他的头发，更别说头上毫无遮挡的幸村了。  
“你要这样淋到生病来气我？”  
雨水的轰然声并没有使真田的怒吼变轻，他一把拉过幸村的手，湿漉又冰冷。  
“我的病已经好了三年了。我是个打网球的健康男人，淋这点雨没有问题。”  
幸村甩开真田的手，力气不小。他的声音虽然不高，却也有力地穿透了雨水的声音，没有一丝病态，让真田听得清清楚楚。  
“你故意要让我这样看着，是不是？”  
“你可以和他们一起回去的。”  
已经浑身湿透的两人就那么站在十字路口，像是一股脑就要在此把话说个清楚，信号灯变绿也没有离开。

“和陌生人聊那么久，太松懈了！刚认识不久不能确定对方是不是心怀不轨！”  
“是和海外剧团的团长聊天，况且都是男人，能怎样心怀不轨？”  
“就算是男人，戏子都很乱来，如果对男人有奇怪的癖好也不奇怪。”  
“戏子……乱来？奇怪的癖好？呵……”  
幸村低低笑了起来，眼睛里却没有笑意，而是冷意，像是一潭淡水长期浸淫在终年落雪的寒之极，终于冻结凝固，裸露出了透明、尖利的冰凌。  
“我可是喜欢这些乱来的戏子，我喜欢戏剧，就像你喜欢书道和剑道一样，除了网球之外，我也有其他的喜好。”  
真田感到那冰凌不只长在幸村的眼睛里，还刺在自己的胃里。

“至于奇怪的癖好……我也有！”  
幸村精市在雨中抬起脸，简直就像哭一样。  
“而且，不见得你就没有。”

不是胃部，而是心脏。  
真田的心脏像被什么狠狠刺中了，他不自觉地向后踉跄两步。  
当幸村真的说出来以后，真田的身体自动为他选择了逃离。

不行。  
不能。  
不可以。

——这就是发自内心的最诚实的恐惧。

但是幸村没有再给他机会。  
他飞快地上前两步，修长的双臂扣来，揽过真田的颈脖。

这一回，真田确实地被瞄准了。

凉薄的双唇贴近，瞬间和自己的呼吸紧密了起来，带着陌生城市雨水的潮湿，却是熟悉的温度和气味。  
柔软、诱哄般地挑开了口腔。  
舌似磁石，互相牵引。  
味道，像不知名的长在湿地的花，透着潮冷的苦香。

明明是对方先出的手，真田却反扣住了那具湿漉又低温的身体，像要压入自己的身体一般紧紧拥抱，瞬间从避退变成了难以自控地深吻。

无法停止的漫长亲吻。  
吮吸对方的呼吸，舌和舌痛苦又欢愉地交缠着，像是变成了同一个人。

他知道什么地方已经错了。  
不是此刻，也不是刚才。

从一开始，就无路可退。

真田几乎忘记这个吻到底持续了多久，当嘴唇即将分开的一刻，一次又一次地，复又重合起来。  
直到幸村的嘴唇移到了真田的颈脖，真田才彻底清醒过来，一把推开了幸村。  
他们到底在大街上做着什么？  
街上的雨下得很大，匆匆赶路的行人到底有多少注意到了两个少年纠缠的亲吻，真田不敢去想。他张望了一下四周，视线环视了整个街景以后回过神来，才意识到刚刚自己把幸村推开的动作让对方差点摔倒。  
但幸村正如他自己所说的，是个“打网球的健康男人”，他站稳了身体，擦了擦嘴，但雨水还在不断落下，他的唇始终是湿润的。  
表情是在笑，但完全不加掩饰的讽刺意味一览无遗。  
“现在就不怕我身体不好了？”  
“精市……”

“你喜欢我，真田。”  
不是疑问句，而是肯定句。  
幸村精市的脸上绽开的笑容，在雨水里，仿佛紫阳花一般绽放。  
“但你什么都做不了。”

真田站在幸村的对面，他感到自己的身体一半冷一半热，热的部分是手和唇，想要张开双臂去拥抱对面那具低温的身体；冷的部分是脚，像是被冰冻在雨中，一步也无法迈开。  
幸村看着真田的样子，似乎早就看穿了眼前的人，已经完全明白了彼此的局面。他不再等待僵立的真田能做什么，伸手拦下一辆路过的出租车，自己先坐了进去，然后对着还呆愣在车门外的真田唤了声“先回酒店”。

一直到只有两个人的充满了情色意味布置的房间，气氛反而变得比刚刚在街道上更为尴尬。无论是出声说点什么，或者做点什么，真田都办不到，只能静静望着幸村走进半透明的浴室，然后慌忙别开视线，胡乱打开电视机……然而这种酒店连电视打开都是成人频道，屏幕才刚刚亮起，视线触到女人的胴体，真田就慌乱地按下关机。  
耳边只剩下浴室里哗哗的水声。

仿佛有一个世纪，又仿佛只是一瞬间，幸村披着白色的浴袍从浴室里走了出来，头发湿漉漉的还挂着水滴，他赤脚走在柔软的地毯上，落下一个又一个深色的脚印。  
那双脚如今是比自己小了两码。  
真田有些心不在焉地想。  
“去洗澡吧，淋过那么大的雨了。”  
幸村打断了真田的思绪，他坐在窗前拿着一块毛巾擦着不断滴水的头发，声音比平日沙哑，像蒙了一层纱缦一般，变得略微模糊了。  
真田走进浴室，有些局促地望着半透明的落地玻璃门。透过那里可以隐约看到幸村擦拭头发的身影。他踌躇了整整一分钟要不要把身上的衣服脱下，又为自己的想法感到可笑，于是飞快地脱掉所有的衣物在水下拼命冲淋起来，好像那样就能冲走身上所有不适的情绪。

他也不记得自己到底冲洗了多久，因为冲洗的时间太长，披上浴袍从浴室出来的时候竟有一丝不适的头晕，真田定了定神，望向已经坐在床上的幸村，对方双手抱臂，含着笑意，正在看电视。  
“果然是名不虚传的love hotel，电视放的内容也是平日难得一见。”  
真田这才想起刚刚自己打开电视出现的一幕，脸噌地烧红了起来。他完全不敢回头去看电视里正在上演什么，只好走向床边要去拿幸村手里的遥控器关掉。  
“噗，弦一郎真是纯情，难道……从来没有看过吗？”  
幸村的声音伴随着电视机里传出的女性的呻吟声显得格外的……异常。真田不知这种异常到底是自己的心理作祟还是此刻的幸村确实不是平日的幸村。  
“和哥哥一起看过……”  
不知为什么，就将这样的话说出来了。明明在男生之间谈论这种事情也不算奇怪，但真田却觉得在幸村面前承认这样的事情有些难以启齿。  
“嗯……”  
幸村意味含糊地应了一声，视线从电视移动到了真田的脸上，那笑容明明与平日无异，却仍然让真田有一种强烈的“异常”感。  
“陪我看一会儿吧。”  
幸村那么说，就好像平日说“陪我打一局”一样轻松，可放在这种情境下却无比诡异。  
真田知道这情形太过危险，可不知为什么，他无法拒绝此刻幸村的任何要求，他甚至怀疑自己的内心是强烈响应着幸村的提议的。  
真田坐到幸村身边，然后小心翼翼地把视线移向了电视里正在播放的画面。

令无数男人激动不已的女性丰腴的乳房，娇嫩的下体，巨大的特写画面除了猥亵，毫无美感可言，可对于任何一个正常男性来说，那都是巨大的感官刺激。即使对于真田也不例外，血气方刚的年纪，看到这样的情形，腹下倏时激起了热意。  
不到两分钟，真田非常清楚自己的浴袍下面到底发生了怎样的变化，不禁为自己感到可悲起来，可即使存有这样的情绪也无计于是。  
不能再看下去了。  
他羞耻地低下头，想要平复自己的身体，可瞬间感到一只冰冷的手握住了自己那个昂扬起来的地方。  
“弦一郎，果然会硬起来。”  
是幸村的声音，含笑的，却带着责备。  
真田有些惊恐地僵硬了身体，然而紧紧扣住自己欲望的冰冷手指丝毫没有放松的意思。  
“果然是这样。”  
幸村似乎不需要真田的回答，他只是喃喃自语着，温柔抚弄着真田无法自制的部分。  
“精市！”  
真田想要脱身，但只要他身体一动，幸村的指甲就残酷地扣紧自己最脆弱的部分，明明之前还在那样轻柔地揉弄着。  
“你现在看着屏幕。”  
幸村命令着，冰冷的手指严厉地掐住真田的分身。

痛……

画面里女人的酮体仍在妖娆地扭动，被幸村开响的电视音箱里不断发出女声煽情的娇喘，可此刻真田身体不但没有愉悦的快感，反而因为身下肿胀不得缓解更被惩罚一样的紧掐而感到痛苦。  
“痛吗？弦一郎？”  
相对手指残忍的行为，幸村的声音竟然仍是那样温柔。  
“……”  
还没有等真田回答，原本被禁掐的部分感到更冰冷了，有什么金属质感的物体正贴在那里。  
“是一次性的剃须刀片，刚刚在浴室拿的。”  
无需真田问出，幸村就说出了极为恐怖的答案。  
“精市。”  
此刻的幸村明明贴着真田如此近，握着自己最私密的部分，却变得极为遥远。  
真田闭上眼睛，感到血液在逆流，身上的温度尽数散去，和幸村的手指一样变得冰冷起来。

突然，耳畔那折磨般的女声消失了，贴在身体最私密部分的金属感也消失了，真田睁开眼睛，电视已经被关上，而幸村正把刀片丢进一边的纸篓里，像是什么也没有发生一样看着他。

“我不会伤害弦一郎的。”  
幸村低温的身体凑了过来，捧住真田僵硬的脸，温柔地吻了起来。  
他的手指像道歉一般，爱抚起了真田已经瘫软下去的部位。

那是真田一生都无法忘记的触感，即便那冰冷的手指曾差点将他带入地狱，却也只有它们，能将他再次送入天堂。

 

14.

“我没有。”  
如果这个世界上真的有言灵这种东西存在，幸村极可能掌握了这种能力，真田是最清楚这点的人。  
“幸村……”  
意识到的时候，真田已经伸手抓住了幸村的正要转身离去的衣袖……在未婚妻的面前。

“有话对我说？”  
幸村脸转了过来，脸上没有意外，笑容稳妥毫无异样。  
“你……跟我打招呼……”  
脑中有太多念头嗡嗡作响，没有整理好要对对方说的句子，只有词汇堆砌的陈述，此刻真田的日语像是个外国人一般意义不明。  
“嗯，刚才正好看到你们来了，但好像不受欢迎。”  
幸村笑了，然后是极有耐心的静谧表情，虽然身体是时刻可能离去的姿势。

“我上周见过你，在罗马。”  
“是吗？”  
“你……现在有空吗？”  
虽然幸村没有用力要甩开，可真田仍然紧紧抓住对方的衣袖。  
“现在？”幸村抬起没有被真田抓住的左手，看了一下手表，“现在是瓦伦西亚时间晚上0点12分，你是不是该和未婚妻一起去房间休息了？”  
“田中可以先休息。”  
这样的话说出口，真田才自觉有些不稳妥地转头看向未婚妻。

田中的脸上没有愤怒或是其他，她像是已经和真田、幸村隔开了一个世界一般，丢开那两个男人，有些疲倦地转过身去，拉过一旁好奇不已的翻译走向正在前台check in的经纪人。

“对未来的太太真是不温柔。”  
这样的话，如果是田中本人的控诉，也不会像此刻，从幸村口中发出的那样让真田的胃部强烈地震荡。  
真田抬起杯子里的饮料，连这种的动作都显得有些僵硬，还好杯中没有酒精或者咖啡因之类刺激胃部的东西，虽然他知道自己并没有胃病。  
坐在二楼酒吧的吧台前面，两人都没有点酒。幸村为语言不通的真田叫了和自己一样的红茶。

“想说什么呢？如果是这几年过得好不好之类的问题也太无聊了。”  
幸村像是笑得有些累了，又或许是真的到了深夜有些疲倦，他的嘴角松懈下来。

幸村精市笑起来是极好看的，温柔的，带着春风一般；但不笑的时候，精致的五官没有温度，白皙的皮肤衬着色泽浅淡的眼睛就像是为了“冷漠”这个词而存在的。这也不失为一种美态。只是这种美态总能让人生出些惶恐，甚至是惶恐到厌恶。  
有时他不像是属于这个世界的人。而大多数人类出于安全感的考量，对异类的存在总是否定和排挤。或许这正是他一直习惯以笑待人的缘由。  
真田从未觉得自己真正读懂过幸村的表情。那些再熟悉不过的笑与不笑，简单到复杂。

想来想去，脑海中能够搜索到的话语，不过是一些看似逻辑上没有串联的支离破碎的问题。  
“你知道我和田中的事？”  
“知道。”  
“在罗马是不是看了我的球赛？”  
“看了半场，下雨被取消的那半。听说后来你赢了，恭喜。”  
“谢……谢。”  
无法问下去了，“你为什么会知道”、“又为什么来看比赛”……真田知道幸村的答案无非两种——“因为是过去的伙伴”；另一种他不能去细想。不是不想听，只是无论哪种他都不知会让自己产生怎样的动摇。  
这样犹犹豫豫地，话题永远停留在浅薄的表面，无法得到实质想要的答案。过去就反而是行为难以捉摸的幸村说话更直白一些，如果他想的话。但真田就是无法说破，生怕话语带着言灵一般，动摇了接下来的人生。  
可无论说不说破，不可否认地，幸村的出现已经是对这五年的人生极大的冲击。

像是只要沉默，时间就能停住，也不会有任何对错的产生，真田下意识地屏住了呼吸。

“我去了法国。”  
在真田的呼吸之外，幸村兀自打破真田极力营造的沉默，也不管真田会有什么样的反应，像是一个人独白一般轻轻说了起来。  
“念了戏剧学院，专业是导演，之前在东京认识的剧团导演是那里的教授——《麦克白》的那个。”  
《麦克白》……  
真田想起幸村看完那部剧回来的那个晚上，他们之间暗流汹涌的争执，幸村在倾盆大雨的街角轻巧地撕开真田克制多年的封印，还有酒店的床上……真田的身心都被幸村牢牢地掌握，甚至将这种对身体的影响直接带到了未来。  
除了打球的时候，那些剥夺五感的招数让对手心生恐怖，没有人会说，总是笑得温柔的幸村在网球之外是一个噩梦。  
唯一可以确认这一点的人——真田却绝不允许自己肯定这样的定义。  
“……现在我有自己的剧团，最近在欧洲巡回演出。”  
之后幸村说的那些，真田都已经知道了，那些在他口中淡淡说出的经历，就和Yukimura Seiichi在维基百科上的简历一样，甚至还不如那些访谈来得丰富。  
然后幸村不说话了，似乎是宣告自己已经说完自己想说的了，如果真田不开口，他们可以结束这场对话各自回去了。  
真田别无选择。

“你见过手塚了？”  
明明还有那么多问题，没有想到出口的却是关于第三个人的事情。  
“见过，刚刚就在这里见了。因为之前就有和他保持联络，我们剧团也住在这家酒店。”  
这句话蕴含的信息太多，真田隔了一会儿才整理出了其中的逻辑。  
“你是说，你和手塚一直在联络，因为知道手塚住在这里，所以也定在这家酒店？”  
幸村举杯饮茶的动作有些奇怪地停顿了一下，似是意外真田问题的内容，但那犹豫只是片刻，随即就露出惯常的笑容，做出了意味暧昧的肯定。  
“嗯……也可以这么说吧。”

胃部像灼烧一样火辣辣的疼痛。

“家里移民是父母考虑了很久的事情，顾及着我和妹妹的学业，一直到五年前我高中毕业才确定下来。那段时间，关于欧洲移民和申请学校的事情通过邮件向手塚咨询了很多。”  
可是一直在你身边的我却什么都不知道。  
真田无法想象，如果现在在自己面前有一面镜子，照出的脸到底会是什么样的颜色。是失去温度的苍白，还是分不清恼怒和羞愤的赤红……

“还有其他要问的吗？”  
虽然没有不耐烦的表情，幸村疲惫的脸上甚至还挤出了笑意，但真田知道，谈话应该结束了。  
“……”  
可真田的牙齿上下紧扣，无法顺从了幸村的意思回答“没有”，因为一旦话音落下，幸村可能就立刻礼貌地微笑起身迅速离开自己的视线，而真田自己也必须回到那个床上躺着未婚妻的房间。

于是真田做了一个连自己都难以解释的反应，他伸手紧紧抓住了五年未曾触碰的幸村的手指——在这个温暖潮湿的国度依旧低温。  
真田用力收紧手指，像是刑警给罪犯带上手铐一般坚决，他知道这样会弄得幸村的手有些痛，但他别无他法。

真田是个笨拙又迟钝的人。从很早他就知道自己无法全然了解幸村那个无人能够介入的世界。而真田自己对那份未知也深感恐惧。  
但有时，在恐惧与理性之上，总有一些本能能占据上风。

能让幸村露出惊诧表情的事情实在太少，但那错愕也稍纵即逝，他收敛了笑意，疲惫声音有些低哑。  
“弦一郎……有没有后悔过？”  
幸村在选择称谓的时候，似乎有些犹豫，但仍然选择了“弦一郎”。  
然而真田无法回答，仿佛他全身的气力都用在抓紧幸村的手指上，无法做多余的应变。

“……”  
幸村的鼻息间发出了类似叹息的声音，真田不敢确定。  
“我不会走了。”  
幸村的声音越发疲倦，喃喃的声音也不知是在对真田说，还是对自己说。他低下头，闭上眼睛，把脸枕在放在吧台的手臂上。

——就那么睡了过去。

真田有些不知所措地望着趴在吧台已然吐息均匀沉睡过去的幸村。  
吧台的调酒师望着他们相扣的手指暧昧笑了一笑，用英语问真田“他喝醉了吧”。  
真田摇了摇头。  
他们今天都没有喝酒。

一直到凌晨六点，酒吧打烊以前，幸村就一直那么睡着，而真田紧扣着对方的手也一刻没有离开。

或许是被另一个人的手扣得太紧的关系。  
那些总是低温的手指，竟然有了一丝暖融的温度。

 

15.

在幸村手中几次高潮后，发泄过度的器官瘫软下来，已经吐不出任何东西了。身体如同一个脱去壳的蝉一般，整个身体粘腻着的罪恶感像幸村指尖残留的白色污浊让自己羞愧，即使去浴室冲洗了好多次，总有一些东西像看不见的丝线缠绕上来，真田无法挣脱。  
再次洗完澡以后，真田没有穿浴袍，而是换上了白天穿的衣服，没有上床，合衣坐在沙发上，明显和幸村保持距离。

幸村也没有让真田回床睡，只是等真田在沙发上坐定，伸手把床头的灯关了。  
“晚安。”  
幸村说完，然后是悄无声息的静谧，真田仍然保持僵坐在沙发上的姿势，没有回答。

本以为会是一夜无眠的状态，但身体释放多次的疲劳感还是很快让真田进入了睡眠。

梦见了什么，醒来的时候已经记不清了，只有让衬衫湿透的虚汗提醒自己，这不是一个好梦。  
真田看了看时间，早晨4点。虽然在毕业旅行中，平日4点起床练剑的生物钟还是发挥了作用。  
倚靠在沙发的身体罩着原本应该在床上的被子，而应该躺在床上的人已经不见了，只剩下床头柜上幸村的手机。  
幸村是什么时候离开的，他睡过觉了吗？  
头脑中首先浮现出的是下意识的担忧。但昨夜的记忆逐渐清晰，越不愿去想，越是鲜活起来。  
“性”的问题到了这个这样的年纪，在真田的头脑中并不是一片空白。  
学校里有出双入对在校园的树荫中拥抱接吻互相触摸的情侣，也有高中刚毕业就订婚的同级生，切原那一届的女孩子里，甚至还出现了一个少女妈妈，女方退学以后至今不肯说出男方的名字，种种迹象表明孩子的父亲也是本校男生，但至今缩在少女倔强坚决的庇护下，没有人知道到底是谁。

这样那样的事情，年幼时见过，在电视剧的桥段里、在社会新闻里、在婆婆妈妈的流言蜚语里，原本总是很遥远，随着年龄增长，终于陆陆续续、确确实实地在身边发生了。然而也只是“身边”而已，在真田的世界，在网球的世界，在“我和他”的世界里，这一切都显得清晰而遥远，像是确实地看到了纤毫毕现的每一寸事实，却是隔着块玻璃的距离，世界被一隔为二，他和幸村在这边，近而疏离地看着，偶尔想象都会感到罪恶。  
然而毕竟触摸不到。  
可幸村却打碎了玻璃。  
碎片切切实实地扎进彼此的身体里，刻下了疤痕。

又或许，这种比喻从一开始就是错的，幸村本来就是在另一面玻璃的后面，玻璃也从来没有破碎，他们一直在两个世界。

清晨的love hotel偶尔会闪过几个离去的人影。有偷情的已婚人士，也有整夜“工作”的风化职业者。大家都心照不宣地怀着各自的秘密放轻脚步，遁隐身形，尽量不显得注目。  
真田拔掉了房间里唯一一张电子房卡，成了秘密的一员。  
他压低帽檐，从走廊的一边走向另一边，再从另一边走回来，如此反复两回，没有找到熟悉的身影……搭乘电梯前往大堂，局促地坐进位置隐秘的24小时茶座里观察，时有面色疲倦又匆忙的男性退房者们压低嗓音和年轻的女接待确认退房信息，但幸村不在这里的任何地方。  
真田如坐针毡地在茶座里坐了半个小时，复又搭乘电梯回房。  
却发现独自坐在门外的幸村。

穿着运动服，一手握着球拍，一手握着柠黄色的球，微微喘着气，他的头低着，汗从毛巾质地的发带下渗出，汇聚成汗滴碎落在地板上……还有白皙的小腿。  
真田的视线像是触到了扎眼的东西一样，条件反射地别开了。  
只有他高大的影子笼住了坐在地上的幸村。  
幸村擦了擦脸，没有抬头，显然是运动后的声带让他的语调有些不稳。  
“房卡……”  
真田这才反应过来，慌乱摸出房卡打开门。  
“嘀”的一声，那个色调让自己窒息的空间再度暴露在眼前。真田不自觉地后退两步，把站起来的幸村让了进去。

带着球拍来东京，果然是每天都要练习。  
真田仍然记得大病初愈后的幸村，如同魔鬼一般疯狂复健——他只能用“魔鬼”、“疯狂”这些词来形容幸村复健时对于自身身体的严厉。那时幸村所执着的东西，真田再清楚不过。他没有劝阻，还陪着幸村做过很多次复健训练的对手。  
后来，幸村的身体终于可以再次站在全国大赛的会场上。  
可仍然输给了越前龙马。  
那时有不少人安慰幸村说，输是因为大病初愈，幸村对于他人温柔的安慰报以微笑，只有真田明白，那样的安慰并非温柔，反而异常残酷。  
而对幸村最残酷的人，是幸村自己。  
以训练严酷著称的立海网球部部长的练习量，从来不必部员少。在输给越前以后，幸村自身的练习比复健时期更为繁重。  
有一次真田梦见幸村变成了两个，一个幸村把另一个幸村的身体当做了旋转的陀螺，不断地抽着鞭子，陀螺就那样朝着一个方向不停旋转，感受不到疼痛一般，面无表情——两个都是。

幸村说，球拍是他的护身符，却在真田的眼睛里幻化成幸村在梦中挥舞的鞭子。

浴室里传出了哗哗的水声。  
幸村的球拍和球扔放在沙发后的置物台上，没有收进包里。  
他到底从什么时候开始离开房间，又从什么时候开始练习到现在？  
真田并不想把昨晚发生的事情和幸村的练习联系在一起，可他又隐隐地察觉到自己的愿望，希望那些不愿假设的假设是成立的。

真田绕过沙发，握起置物台上的幸村的球拍，试着挥了一下。  
这不是真田第一次举起幸村的球拍，它的材质比真田的略微轻一些，真田每回举着它挥拍，都觉得自己像只受伤的雀鸟笨拙振翅，始终把握不好这轻盈的单翼。  
这种握着他人的球拍的不适应感，让真田想起了电玩网球的手柄，还有昨天和越前的对战，以及对方那句“明天见”。  
——昨天的明天，也就是今天。

幸村的头发显然没有擦过，只把一块毛巾披在脖子后面，头发上的水珠滴在毛巾上，形成一滩深色的水渍。  
现在是凌晨四点半，距离大家约定好一起起床的时间还有三个小时。  
幸村湿着头发，一语不发地拉过沙发上原本给真田盖过的被子，把身体埋进床垫和被子之间，背着真田躺了下来。  
“我昨天见到了越前龙马。”  
这是昨晚的事情以后真田第一次对幸村开口。  
“我们来东京了，恰好他也从美国回来了。”  
背着真田的幸村看不清表情。  
“我想睡一会儿，弦一郎。”  
幸村答非所问的声音传了过来，除了疲倦，听不出其他情绪。  
“你的头发还湿着，吹干了再睡。”  
“不要紧，只睡一会儿就起来。”  
只有声音说明对方还没睡去，幸村的身体一动不动。  
真田的身体却动了起来，他起身取来了电吹风，插上电源，绕到床前，打开开关。  
吹风的轰鸣声，嗡嗡地，带起了幸村后脑那些柔软卷曲的碎发。  
“弦一郎，发出这样的噪音真是不体贴。”  
幸村拖着疲倦的声音，转过脸，双臂揽了过来。  
真田以为对方要勾住自己的脖子，不由得后退了两步。  
但幸村只是一把拉过了真田手里的吹风机，连开关都没有关上，牵扯着电线，直接拽掉了插在插座上的插头。  
这样危险又粗鲁的行为，并不像平日的幸村。  
但幸村的表情与平日相比，仅仅是疲倦罢了。  
他闭上了眼睛，重新背对真田转过了头。

被动的静谧中，真田不知道幸村是否是真的睡着了，他本该去拿一块毛巾在幸村发丛里揉几圈，吸掉那些还在滴答下滑的水珠，或者再次插上吹风机，把幸村按着也要把他的头发吹干……可真田弦一郎如今被一股巨大的恐惧感包围着，他甚至无法伸手去触碰对方离自己最近的发丝。  
说不上是厌恶，他无法厌恶幸村。如果一定有厌恶的话，那只是对于自身无法控制身为男性的欲望的事实。  
而恐惧是鲜明的。过往那些竭力想要忽视的恐惧，终于被还原了原本的样子，甚至又放大了数十倍。

抽走空气的话，会窒息。  
幸村布下的沉默，就好像抽走了房间里的空气。  
当真田一个人从房间走出，合上门的时候，有那么一瞬间，他有一种把幸村抛下一个人逃走的负罪感。  
可他说不清幸村和自己到底面对的是什么，他只是害怕着。  
网球、戏剧、友情……还有或许被成为“性”的东西。  
它像是一种本源，在两人相遇的时候种下，在时间的推移中，分裂为好几种形态。  
真田所能做的，只是尽量不去思考它。

真田回到茶座一直呆到七点半，手上的杂志一个字都看不进去。  
七点不到的时候，桑原跟柳抱怨着“丸井的睡相太差”从电梯里走了出来。  
看见真田一个人坐在茶室，桑原便问起幸村是不是还在睡。  
真田却直接忽略了这个问题。  
“桑原，今天晚上，我和你换一下房间吧。”  
“诶？”  
“就我和你换，我和丸井一间，你和幸村一间。”  
“虽然丸井的睡相是让我有点困扰……不过你和幸村是怎么……”  
桑原说完才似乎察觉到自己问了不该多问的事情，表情尴尬地咳了一声。  
“昨天咖啡馆的冷战还在继续的概率是78%。”柳眯着眼睛，语速平稳，“我不认为调换房间可以提高你们和好的几率。”  
没有人会猜到他和幸村之间到底发生了什么，也不可能告诉他们。  
真田只是抓住桑原的肩膀，要桑原再次考虑一下。

在桑原苦恼地答应真田等一下和丸井商量以后，立海的众人陆陆续续从楼上的房间下来，一直到七点半，约定的时间过去了，所有人都到齐了——唯独不见和真田同室的幸村。  
“桑原，你上去看一下幸村，为什么还不下来。”  
“诶？”  
桑原露出了“为什么是我，你自己不去”的无奈表情，但当视线触到了真田那种威胁似的恐怖神色，还是充当起了老好人，折回电梯去楼上看看幸村的情况。

过了十多分钟，桑原一个人再度从电梯里下来。  
“幸村说身体不太舒服，今天就一个人在酒店休息，让我们直接去玩不用管他。”  
“身体不舒服？”  
真田的脑海中浮现出幸村刚刚那副疲倦的面容。  
“我看他没有什么生病的迹象，就是看上去好像很累，不过应该休息休息问题不大。”

“我去看看……”  
脚，几乎是自动地就要往电梯的方向走了，但在迈出第一步的时候，真田觉得自己的胃里仿佛伸出了一只手，使出巨大的力量把自己拽了回来。  
“不，还是算了，他会照顾好自己的……我们现在就去浅草吧。”

从雷门到五重塔，明明都是真田比较感兴趣的游览地，他却走马观花心不在焉，出了寺门便快要忘记了刚刚到底看了什么。只有手中“大凶”的签文紧紧捏着，让他心中的焦躁与不安变得更为显著。

身体不舒服……  
万一他的病复发怎么办？  
是不是昨天淋雨发烧了？  
还是因为一夜没睡还跑去打球体力不支？

“弦一郎，你看上去不是很安定。”  
柳看了一眼真田手中“大凶”签纸，眯缝了眼睛看不出情绪。  
“眼睛看得见的事物，就算是坏，也总在眼前发生。眼前看不见的，才更容易让人浮想联翩。”  
比如此刻，真田无法确认幸村的状况。

真田越来越明白把幸村一个人留在酒店自己赌气和大家离开是个错误，这样的赌气，惩罚到的人仅仅是自己而已。  
“莲二……”  
“弦一郎当时想要留下的想法是80%，但你选择了20%，现在想要回去的心情是99%，我看剩余的1%无法让你提神再留在这里做任何事了，还不如就回去吧。”  
虽然柳不可能知道昨晚自己和幸村到底发生了什么，但他所说的完全迎合了真田心中的99%。  
仿佛醍醐灌顶，真田向柳道了一声谢，匆匆和伙伴们打了声招呼，一个人拦了一辆计程车就往回赶。

然而交通并不遂人意，计程车在闹市的十字路口堵塞住，人生地不熟的真田恨不得自己跳下车走去酒店。  
当他忍不住把头探出车窗焦虑地东张西望的时候，一个背着网球包的熟悉身影吸引了他的注意。

“越前龙马？”  
被叫的人回过头来，白色帽檐下的脸略显惊讶，果然是他。  
真田塞给司机一张大钞，不顾四周车喇叭不满的警告，穿过拥堵的车道，朝人行道上的越前跑了过去。

“你昨天说‘明天见’是什么意思？是猜到我们今天会在这里遇到？”  
“巧合。我是说凌晨约定的比赛，不过你没来嘛。”  
“比赛？”  
“真是难缠的对手，虽然赢了，不过算是最无法让我轻松的家伙了。”  
“和谁？”

真田觉得自己胃部像一个巨大的黑色岩浆池，正翻滚着能将整个意识腐蚀的酸液。

“神之子。”

 

16.

在瓦伦西亚进行了一天的训练。调整好了时差，同时适应了这边的风速和温度，真田把自己的状况调整到了打网球以来的最好。  
“弦一郎，一定会赢的。”  
他接过田中递过的毛巾擦了擦，望着未婚妻激动到微微发红的脸，犹豫地点了点头。

真田是想赢的，求胜的愿望比以往任何时刻都要强烈。因为对方是手塚国光。  
但和田中的约定，也使这场比赛胜负的意义变得更为复杂。  
赢了手塚就结婚，说出这样的话就不会反悔，无论幸村是否再出现，这是真田唯一可以给等待多年的田中的承诺，无论他的心里是否真的愿意。  
这个世界不是光凭内心的欲念就可以称之为“正确”的。  
真田曾经怀疑过伦常，但其后，他所做的是回避了这种质疑，伦常之所以在这个世界运转多年，总有它的道理，虽然真田不知道自己现在做的是否是“正确”，但他已经尽可能地去回避了“不正确”。

自从那个两人都没有喝酒的酒吧之夜，幸村就再没有在真田面前出现。  
真田几乎要忘记自己和五年不见的幸村正身处同一间酒店的事实——但他知道那是不可能的。  
除却训练的时间，每每走过酒店的大堂，他都要克制自己去询问接待员幸村精市住在哪里。  
倒是经纪人带来了手塚的房间号，就在真田楼上的那间。  
虽然同住一家酒店，像是默契一般，真田没有去找过手塚，手塚也没有来找过他。

仿佛命运一般的，直到正式比赛的那一天早晨，两队人马在电梯里相遇了。  
随着“叮”的一声电梯到达的提示音，门里手塚和幸村并肩站在一起和人谈笑的情形，比遇上手塚一个人更让真田感到复杂。  
说是谈笑，也只是幸村在笑，手塚在听。  
谈的人有一头卷曲的金色长发，碧绿色的眼睛，发出的“Yukimura”语调奇怪——说话的女人真田见过，在罗马的剧院后门一直挽着幸村胳膊说话的女人。  
真田的视线在幸村的脸上停留了片刻，他看了一眼手塚，多年不见的对手就像电视新闻、比赛录制的那些画面一样，面部轮廓比过去更刚毅一些，显得比曾经的少年老成更为成熟了。他看到真田，颔首略微点了点头。

经济人、翻译还有田中跟在真田的身后一起进了电梯，迎着真田游移的视线，那些人也注意到了电梯里的另三个人。  
“啊……”  
不出所料地，率先发出声音的人是热爱八卦的翻译女士。  
她看看手塚，再看看幸村，视线最后落在那个白种女人身上。  
“这不是那个欧洲戏剧界最有名的‘舞台女神’Elisa吗？”  
被叫到名字的女演员仿佛习惯了这样的场面，即使很突然，仍然露出了魅力十足的笑意，用发音不标准、语法还有些混乱的日语词汇对着真田一行人打招呼。  
“你们好……你们……对手……国光？”  
气氛静默了两秒，真田努力要把Elisa口中的词汇用逻辑联系起来，他听见有人噗地笑出了声音，那熟悉的笑声是幸村。  
“她是说，你们是手塚的对手吗？”  
幸村带着笑意解释完Elisa的话，又用真田听不懂的语言对着Elisa说了几句，再将刚刚的日语重复了一遍，好像是在纠正她的日语。女人倒也大方，带着西方女性的爽朗，对幸村指出的自己的错误大笑起来。  
一旁总是冷脸的手塚听着幸村和Elisa的对话，嘴角竟也不自觉地扬起了微笑的弧度。

一个是才华横溢的天才导演，一个是舞台剧上的“女神”，一个是国际网球界排名前十的实力新星。  
三人之间有一种无法融入的气氛。  
明明同在一部电梯中，真田却觉得自己的面前，有一面巨大的玻璃，隔开了两个世界。

克制住胃部的翻涌，真田捏紧了拳头。他感到身边的田中小心翼翼地拉着自己的衣袖，但真田也没有把拳头放开。

电梯抵达一楼，幸村、手塚、Elisa率先走了出去。  
出人意料地，Elisa迈开脚步以前，回头对着真田笑了一下，用生硬的日语说道：“加油！”

真田觉得自己的脸色一定很糟糕，他本该回应这个漂亮的女人一个笑容，但他笑不出来。

直到那三个气场异常瞩目的人并肩走出大堂，翻译才恍然大悟地感叹起来：“我想起来了，Yukimura和Elisa经常合作，虽然不是剧团成员，她在那部《败》的欧洲巡演里客串了一个重要角色……诶，我看他们挺般配的，不会是那个吧……”  
真田的指甲不长，却要掐入了手心的肉中。

“别乱说……”  
出声打断的竟然是向来对八卦不屑的经纪人。  
“那女人是手塚的妻子。”

话音一落，真田像是个被木槌轻击的木鱼，脑子里发出了“咚”的一声。

“这是只有业内少数人知道的事情，你们可别说出去……” 经纪人神神秘秘地压低声线，“那女人是名演员嘛，虽然他们不像电视电影圈那样，可能更艺术一些，可毕竟也算是娱乐圈了，那个圈子，总爱传人是非。”  
之前缠着真田要幸村故事的翻译这回抓到了新的兴趣点，她啧了啧嘴感叹道：“手塚那种冰山王子，竟然会找一个戏子……”  
“不。”  
被厉声打断的翻译诧异地回头看向出声的真田。  
“抱歉……不过，‘戏子’并不是一个好词语。”  
真田压了压黑色的帽檐，丢下莫名其妙的翻译和不明就里的经纪人，还有若有所思的未婚妻，一个人在最前头，走出了酒店大堂。

比赛的会场离酒店不远驱车十几分钟就到达了。  
提前一小时进行热身，真田对自己的状态感到满意。

“弦一郎……”  
比赛开始以前，田中最后呼唤了一声真田的名字，却因为声音紧张一句话都说不下去。  
真田知道，整个球场里最紧张的人不是真田也不是手塚，而是田中。  
“我会努力的。”  
真田冲她安慰地点点头，转过身，走向网前，向本次的对手手塚致意。

真田在手塚的后方看到了幸村，和Elisa坐在选手亲友的贵宾区域。  
把外套随意地搭在了肩膀上，双手抱胸，右腿搭在左腿上——看到他的一瞬间，真田仿佛错觉回到了中学时代，和幸村第三年参加全国大赛，自己上场和手塚对战，幸村坐在教练席看着自己的样子和现在毫无二致。  
只不过，这一次，幸村不是在真田后方，而是手塚的后方。

一开场，真田和手塚的实力发挥都相当稳定，两人比分紧紧咬住。甚至到中场的时候，真田觉得自己的状态更胜一筹。

手塚是真田进入国际网坛以来排位最高的对手。  
而和手塚国光这个人比赛的意义对真田太过重大。  
他记不清自己到底看过多少次手塚比赛的录像，琢磨对方的每一手招式，他要陪练师模仿手塚的球路，演习对战的情况。  
虽然清楚手塚的实力并不是陪练师可以达到的，但压制住手塚的常用招式完全没有问题。  
在常用的招式全部被压制以后，手塚只能以相当被动的防守打法来保住比分。

然而战局不到最后一刻的时候，是无法预料的。  
有人通过数场比赛累计经验进步，还有人下一秒就是上一秒的进化。  
像手塚这样排位的优秀国际选手，如果不具备一定的悟性即时进步灵活改变球路，是不可能常年保持这样的成绩。  
到比赛进行到后段，突然使用出新技巧的手塚杀得真田有些措手不及，在追平比分以后更是以领先的趋势乘胜追击。  
真田被压制住了。  
如今的手塚比过往的被动型打法更具有攻击力，亦或许这样的攻击性正是被真田的穷追猛打逼迫出来的，某种意义上来说，真田确实是一个不错的对手。  
但真田却无法以这样的心态来思考了。  
幸村在看着他。

“拿下比赛吧，真田。”

八年前的幸村，在全国大赛上那么说。  
如今的幸村坐在手塚背后的应援席里，一语不发地看着真田。  
在这样的距离下，真田看不清他眼睛里的东西，他也不该去看他。

比赛结束。

真田输了。

裁判吹完口哨的一刻，整个世界安静了下来，真田听不见任何声音。  
视线所及之物像是无声电影般慢速播放。

他看见田中坐在自己的应援席里无法抑制地失声痛哭，但声音传达不到真田的耳中。  
他看见大汗淋漓的手塚露出少有的微笑站在网前对自己伸出右手。  
他看见手塚的应援席里，几十个手塚球迷激动地站了起来，张牙舞爪地挥动着他们的标语，互相拥抱。

幸村的身影却消失了。

 

17.

真田临走的时候没有带走房卡。  
咚咚咚咚——  
门敲了好几回，最后几乎烦躁得要用上脚，在鞋底就要触到门板的一刻，门开了。  
幸村的脸在黑暗里一闪而过，像是有什么东西沾在他的脸上，折射出光线，还没等真田看清他的表情，就转过身，重新走进内室，背对真田爬上床，像是要继续睡的样子。

“我回来了。”  
真田关上门，走到床前，看着幸村略显单薄的背影，轻声说道。  
“嗯……弦一郎，我要再睡一会儿，等一下再说话好吗？”  
幸村的声音是轻柔的，带着一种循循善诱的温存，但声线有些微与平日不同的干哑。  
或许原本的真田不会发现它的异样，但此刻的真田却异常敏锐。  
其实已经谈不上敏锐，见过越前以后的真田，不可能不明白到底发生了什么。

淡紫色的枕头，有一大片的颜色较深，那是幸村湿着头发躺下的证据。  
再下方的位置，还有一小片，像是露水滴落在上面的痕迹。  
幸村的头偏了偏，卷曲的头发扫过，自然地将那一小片遮掩住了。

刚才一路疼痛翻涌的真田的胃部，此刻却接近麻木。痛觉神经就像被一股巨大的力量刺激过后，失去了原本的灵敏。  
真田坐到床上，坐到幸村身边，伸手触碰幸村还没有干透的半湿的头发。  
洗发水是某种草本的苦香，被水凝成一股一股的发丝像沼泽里生出的蔓藤。  
蔓藤动了动。  
“不要碰我。”  
幸村沙哑着声音，不是恳求，不是商量，也不是命令，只是听不出感情的陈述。

“我刚才遇见越前了。”  
真田尽量让自己的声音听上去与平日无异。  
但这句话对于幸村来说却是重大的。  
那具包裹在被子里的身体像是中了咒一般瑟缩地颤动起来。  
真田看不见幸村的表情，无法获知那是恐惧、愤怒，还是别的情绪。  
但这种颤抖证明着总是微笑着淡然处世的幸村的异常——这种异常，真田只在幸村住院时见过，那天幸村被告知可能以后再也无法打网球——而今天，比那一次更为剧烈。

“出……”  
有些破裂的第一个音节之后，声音是在一种极其压抑的状态下发出的，就像实验室里被调和在一起的化学药品，正在不断分裂、融合又排斥，不到最后一刻无法了解它们是否会将试管炸成灰烬或是重归平静，但此刻，它们仍局促地在狭小的透明玻璃管里反应着，有什么在抗争，有什么在妥协，最后只能汇聚成声音，呜咽着向外界发出警告。  
“出去！”

真田无法对此做出顺从的反应，他已经出去了一次，后悔不迭。  
但留下来的自己又能做什么呢？  
挥手给幸村第二次铁拳制裁吗？  
幸村不是不倒翁，不是每一次每一拳都能真的让事情朝着理想美好的漫画情节发展。

差点葬送网球生涯的那段重病时期，幸村还没有输给越前龙马，面对病魔这个强大的敌手，幸村做了以生命为赌注的回击。他赢了。  
可他输给了越前。  
中三的全国大赛像一个微小却确实的黑点，逐渐延伸出数条裂痕，情况早在三年间劣化到濒临瓦解，唯一修复的方法只有再做一次挑战。  
越前回国的事情，毕业旅行来东京的事情，显然是幸村一手安排的，他极有可能向越前发出邀战，于是有了今天凌晨的比赛。  
可再一次地，在同一个对手面前，幸村输了。  
这像是一种自取其辱。  
幸村不是那些微笑认输的他人。  
他是幸村精市。他把自己摔在了地上。

真田感到一种前所未有的分裂感，仿佛幸村的那些裂痕扩散到了真田的胸口，确确实实地，要流出血来。  
这是一种散尽气力的悲痛，真田无法向幸村再度握起手中的拳头。  
如果再砸上一拳，恐怕幸村就真的完完全全地碎了。

世界上最难以自控的感受，不是喜悦，不是好奇，不是趋向于“性”的不明情感，而是疼痛。

人类独自面对疼痛时，本能的反应总是蜷缩。  
幸村蜷缩在被子里，难以为继的自尊再无法抑制他的颤抖。  
但此刻他并不是一个人。  
幸村所能感受到的疼痛，确实地传达给了真田。就像他们的名字一样，像是生来就应该联系在一起。  
真田痛苦的根源正是幸村的痛苦。  
即便他无法全然理解幸村的世界，但疼痛是确实的。

所谓“心疼”的情绪，大概就像是一种自救，仿佛救赎对方就能救赎自己一般地，真田一把掀开被子，用力把幸村的身体翻了过来，面对自己，让湿漉漉的头发贴着自己的胸口。  
只能去拥抱，忘却昨晚那些恐惧，收紧双臂，只能顺应自己的心意去拥抱，如果不去拥抱的话，剩余的也是自身面对疼痛的颤抖。

刚开始是抗拒。  
同是男性的幸村，毫不留情地推搡着真田，那些不愿被触碰伤口的自尊本能力量是巨大的，在真田的身体上造成了好几处伤害。  
真田毕竟在体格上占据了更大的优势，面对幸村失控的攻击竟也毫无办法，这确实是一个与自己力量相当的男性，看上去单薄的身体蕴藏着巨大的爆发力，深切的悲痛让幸村的气力处于一种极致的顶点。

毫无办法地，又或许是发自本能地，真田做出了他的理智本该严禁的举动。  
他把脸压在幸村呼吸急促的面颊上，张嘴撬开了幸村凉薄的唇齿。

昨晚以来，这已经不是他们之间的第一个吻了，却是真田第一次，遵循自身意愿的主动行为。  
刚刚爆发出巨大力量攻击真田的幸村，在真田的怀里明显一僵，但那只是一瞬。很快，幸村的身体就柔软了下来，他的双臂蔓藤一般缠绕上真田的颈脖，唇舌积极地回应着，甚至每当真田想要移开嘴唇的时候，幸村的舌头就诱哄着撩拨真田的唇线反复挑逗。  
在这样纠缠的亲吻下，幸村的身体在松垮垮浴袍下露出了大半，皮肤微凉的温度透过真田单薄的衬衫传递过来。  
明明两个人都在绝望的痛苦边缘，身体却自然有了反应。  
悲哀地感受到自身的热度正抵在幸村浴袍底下露出的白皙皮肤上，真田有些慌张地想要从幸村的身体上挪开。  
但幸村却拉住了真田。  
他握住真田的手，把它引到和真田一样同为男性的特征部位，那里同样正彰显着欲望。  
“嗯……”  
真田的手指在幸村的引导下犹豫地触碰着那个白皙又纤长的部位，幸村的喉结滑动了一下，发出了低吟，不似那些成人录像带里女人的尖细，却竟比之更为魅惑。  
“弦一郎……”  
幸村的脸靠了过来，又是一个绵长的亲吻，在真田失神于这个亲吻的空档，裤腰中间的拉链被巧妙地拉开了，昨夜被幸村触碰过多次的地方再度被对方握住。  
真田没有再抵抗，他顺应了幸村，也顺应了自身的欲望。  
在幸村手指的抚慰下，真田的手指贴着幸村根部的动作不自觉地跟着模仿了起来，而幸村也随着这种变化，从嗓间漏出了低低的喘息。

真田搞不清行将破碎的到底是幸村还是自己。  
界限的玻璃轰然倒塌，世界正朝着无法辩白的巨大错误一路狂奔。

不行。

“这样的事情，只有今天……明天我们都要回去……”  
真田克制着声音，像是要支撑起什么一般，用最后的理智吐出了这样的字眼。

只这一次。  
如同要麻醉彼此的痛苦一般，只允许这一次放纵。  
过了今天彼此就必须回到“正常”的轨道中去。

“回去……”  
幸村手上动作因为这句话一滞。  
“会回去的，弦一郎。”  
幸村喃喃地回应道，嘴唇再度贴了上来。

“你一定能回去的。”

当他们各自释放完彼此两次以后，一夜未眠身心俱疲的幸村终于昏睡了过去。  
与平日总是挂在脸上的微笑截然相反，幸村清冷的眉头在睡梦中微微蹙起。

“一切都会过去的。”  
真田看着幸村睡去的脸孔那么喃喃自语，在他自己都难以确信的话语之后，他把唇摩挲在对方的唇上，仿佛再不能浪费掉“今天”的一分一秒。

只有“今天”，不用去辩证这些行为的对错，不用去猜测幸村的意思，也不用去压抑身体里任何一种想要触碰的愿望。  
放纵下来的精神也变得轻松起来。真田揽住幸村熟睡的身体，闭上双眼，感觉意识和胃痛一道消失在了梦的深处。

可当真田再度醒来的时候，枕边空无一人。

幸村精市消失了。  
留下茫然无措的真田一人，就像幸村留在置物台上再没有带走的球拍。

距离他们下一次见面，还有五年。

 

18.

接到不二周助的电话以前，一个人独居在横滨3LDK高层的真田正在装修成和式的书房中写字。  
毛笔悬在半空正要落下“心”字的最后一点，手机嗡嗡地震动起来。  
像是突然被人从睡梦中摇醒，真田搁下笔，一瞬间有些恍惚，望着屏幕上不二的名字好一会儿才反应过来，按下接听键。

不二的环球采风旅行告一段落，现在已经在国内，突然联络真田是要把之前拍摄的照片给他。  
“在报纸上看到说，和手塚的比赛结束以后，你就宣布暂别网坛，是真的吗？”  
“嗯，其实没有那么危言耸听，休假三个月，家里有些变故，经纪人也赞成我调整一下状态，其实下个月就会回去打球了。”  
“手塚果然很强呢，过去就觉得他是一个会成为职业选手的人。真田君也是旗鼓相当，听声音应该是振作了吧，没有放弃网球真是太好了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“当年全国最强的几个人里，大家都可惜幸村没有继续打网球，不过我觉得现在的幸村也很厉害，他是戏剧的天才，听说上个月他编导的戏拿到了国际大奖。”  
“嗯……我听说了。”  
真田电脑的收藏夹里，正夹着这个新闻，新闻图片上的幸村微笑着接过金灿灿的奖杯，和真田相册里他们在立海的第一年夺得全国第一的那张照片上的笑容一模一样。  
“那你听说了他要来日本公演的事情吗？  
原本以为听见幸村的名字已经足够平静，可听到他要来日本，真田的心脏，还是有了短暂的失序。  
“……能……具体说说吗？”

通完电话，真田把手机压在纸边。纸上的墨迹已干，整张的空白里只有一个缺一个点的“心”字，显得残缺而寂寥。  
真田再次提笔，悬起的腕部轻轻颤动，几乎要把笔上黑色的墨汁抖落在纸上。  
他放下笔，把墨迹已干的纸卷起，收在书房的角落里。  
无法圆满它。  
这个“心”字，断了太久，最后那一点再去补写也只会显得突兀。

打开电脑，不二已经传来了照片包。  
不知是不二有心，还是纯粹意外发错，下载完的文件包中，除了真田的照片，还有幸村的。  
真田看也不看自己的相片，直接点开名为“幸村精市”的文件夹，才发现，除了上次在不二的平板里见到的那张，还有很多幸村的照片。  
这些都是随机拍摄的画面：幸村指着布景和Elisa说戏、幸村在剧本上做出标记若有所思、幸村神情专注地望着舞台上的表演……应该是不二征得幸村的同意对剧团进行了一整天的跟拍。所有照片里的幸村全部没有看镜头，不似平日那些捉摸不透的笑容，对于戏剧，他的每一个表情都认真而投入，专注到丝毫没有在意相机的存在——就像五年前他在球场上一样。

真田打开浏览器，检索到不二说的公演消息。

日裔导演幸村精市演剧劳伦斯奖金奖作品《败》登陆横滨！

“活跃在欧洲戏剧界的鬼才青年导演Yukimura Seiichi近日确定了官方日本语译名‘幸村精市’，与此同时，捧得劳伦斯小金人的幸村在获奖发布会上宣布，将于今年四月底带着他最富盛名的作品《败》回到故乡日本神奈川，在横滨体育馆举行演出……”

曾经有人说，球场上的“神之子”生来就是为了打网球的。  
现在被称为“鬼才”的幸村则被描述为“为舞台而生”。  
过去的幸村精市是属于网球的。现在的幸村精市则是真正属于戏剧的。

真田站在公寓33楼的天台上，眺望横滨体育馆的位置。  
真田曾在那里进行过数次职网比赛，原本幸村也早该站在那里。迟到多年以后，幸村却将以另一种形式在那里登场。  
生活是一个巨大的讽刺。  
但又可能不是讽刺，而是启示。  
没有人能够最终评判什么是“正确”。

今年的四月显得异常漫长，或许是因为突然失去了未婚妻，3LDK的公寓显得异常空旷，而突然从紧张的比赛生活中解脱出来，进入休假状态，又让真田显得无所事事。家里人听说他休假，便叫他回去。可真田拒绝了。  
一个人平静思考的时间和空间都有了，他却又觉得毫无头绪。  
春的大好时节，他不知道一个人去看了多少次樱花，看到头晕目眩，有时看到坐在公园长椅上的老人们，忍不住会拿自己去做比较，悠闲过头了，却又怅然若失，他以为能在这平静中获得什么的时候，却毫无获得的实感。

在樱花盛放的第三天，在散步的途中，真田发现了一家店面小而精致的书店，过去住在这里那么久却从来没有发现。他抱着随便看看的心态进去，在外国文学的第一排，赫然放着一本《麦克白》。  
鬼使神差地，在整个书店排得密密麻麻的书架中，真田第一眼就看到了这本书。像是眼中刺一样，让真田别开了眼。他努力想要去寻找其他能够吸引自己的书，因而在书架之间来回穿梭，可每一回，脚步都会不自觉地再次走向那本书的方向。  
最后，他像是认输了一般，把那本书买下带回了家。  
这不是真田第一次读《麦克白》。在大学的时候，在幸村消失的最初那年，真田曾在学校的图书馆借阅过。  
麦克白，执着于野心的悲剧的王，执念不断折磨着他，教他去折磨别人。  
麦克白到底是死了，失去胜利王冠的他死在敌人的剑下，这或许是一种幸运与解脱，终于从不得自救的执念中解脱出来。  
再读一遍的时候，幸村喜欢《麦克白》的缘由，真田觉得自己或许可以理解，但终究是似是而非的揣度，文学与艺术的魅力，在于留给人们思考的空间，抽象模糊，暧昧不明。  
一千人眼中有一千个哈姆雷特。真田眼中的麦克白，是否是幸村心里的那个，真田不得而知。但现在的真田唯一可以确定的是，麦克白就是麦克白，而幸村精市则是幸村精市。

时间总是很狡猾。在4月30日以前的所有日子都显得太过漫长，可真的到了四月的最后一天，又让真田感到了强烈的惶恐。  
4月30日，是《败》首次在日本公演的日子。  
从得知消息的第一天开始，真田每天都会散步到横滨体育馆，看那些宣传的大幅广告搭起来，一天一天地增多；看售票处放出了开票的告示，每天都有各式人等三三两两来购买……偶尔还会有排队的现象。  
从开票的第一天起，真田就每天生硬地询问工作人员，今天卖出了多少票。  
连售票处的那个女接待都知道，那个总是戴着黑帽子和墨镜的奇怪男人，每天都来询问售票情况，然后呆呆站在海报前，重复着把钱包拿出来，又什么都没做地收回去的动作。后来几天，她甚至都开始以一种怜悯穷人的目光打量他，好心地询问他是不是有困难。  
附庸风雅的赞助商投下了重金，承办也是花了巨大的心思，使《败》在日本的前期宣传很是盛大，而导演是夺得国际金奖的日裔，加之欧洲“舞台女神”的客串加盟，几个国内演艺界的名人都公开表示对这场演出相当期待……  
剩余的票数当然在急剧减少。  
直到开票一周以后，女接待看到真田一出现，就迅速从柜子下面拿出一张票。  
“这是最后一张了，是最便宜的，也是最差的位置。看你那么想看的样子，钱我先帮你垫了，以后还我吧。”  
真田有些迟疑地接过票，到现在，都没有决定好要不要看。  
可是，这已经是最后一张了。  
显然，对方是为了每日询问的自己特意扣下了这张票，不可能不接受下来。  
从钱包里掏出票面上的金额交给女接待，真田摘下墨镜，郑重地向女接待表示感谢，惊得终于认出他是著名网球选手的女接待长大了嘴。

直到29日的晚上，真田再一次点开了演出承办方的官网，最新的消息临时宣布，极具意义的公演首场，将由导演与编剧的幸村精市本人扮演主角“真田幸村”。

《败》首次公演的时间是晚上8点。  
7点的时候，真田穿着一身运动风格的休闲便装站在体育馆的入口处。通常观看这类演出，真田会穿得更正式一些，但他并没有做好要看的准备。

只是路过而已……  
接受接待员的好心而勉强买下的票也只是恰好在随身的钱包里……  
并不是真的要去看。  
真田那么告诉自己，视线却始终望着入口处红色底黑色王冠的海报无法移开。

“真田！”  
听见有人叫了一下自己，真田回头，有些意外地发现了背着相机器材的不二周助。  
“我就知道真田会来看的。幸村本人登台，好像还是第一次，真是让人兴奋呢。”  
真田有些尴尬地不知道怎么回答正兴趣高涨的不二自己并不是来看演出的。  
“昨天看到官网上的消息真是大吃一惊，我特意跟幸村邮件确认了一下，被特许可以和官方摄影师一起在演出中拍照，很期待。”不二晃了晃手里的相机，眯起总是在微笑的眼睛，“啊，幸村——”

听到不二陡然提高的音量，真田像是被当场抓住的小偷一般，胸口一顿，脸上倏然发热起来。  
抬起头，果然是捧着粉丝赠送的鲜花的幸村，微笑着，在不远处冲不二招手。  
他显然是也看见了真田，眼睛在真田的脸上略微停留了一下，仅仅露出了面对他人时同等的微笑。  
“早知道也该买些花来送给幸村……我们就去打声招呼吧，给即将登台的男主角打气。”  
真田无法说出不想去的话，只好跟在不二的后面，踌躇地向幸村走去。  
“听说实体销售点与网上订票都在一周内全部售空。不少人要求票都买不到，幸村真的非常厉害！”  
说着，不二指指售票处附近，有投机倒把的混混向来往的观众高价收购已经抢购一空的演出票，开价很高的样子，站在混混的不远处，还有几个真正的没有买到票的爱好者，形色焦虑地等待不需要的人退票。  
“还听说有人每天都来问这里的接待员出票的情况，那么关心你的票房，应该是你的忠实粉丝吧。”  
不二的话像一团火一样烧到了真田的脸上。  
“嗯……是有那么一回事。”  
幸村只是意味不明地笑了笑，并没有意有所指地看真田，可接下去的话也足够让真田脸上的温度再蹿升几度。  
“听说，还是个有名人。”幸村顿了顿，等不二问起“是谁”的时候，又若无其事地说，“忘记了。”

在简短的招呼后，幸村和不二一起进入了后台，留下脸色发烫的真田一个人，徘徊在观众席入口的检票处。  
距离开场还有五分钟……真田看了看仍不放弃收票的混混和等不到票而露出失望表情的爱好者，捏紧了自己手里的票，走向了检票处。

这是真田第一次看幸村在舞台上表演。过去那些在学校里的演剧，幸村也都在幕后，从来没有亲自上台表演过什么。  
不再属于网球的幸村，确实如那些媒体里评价的那样，像是为舞台而生。  
他无需多作化妆的脸在聚光灯下那么耀眼，精湛、细腻、毫不做作的表演让观众忘记自我，产生强烈的共鸣感，确切地感受到那个悲剧画家的天才、自负与最后失败的满腔痛苦。  
舞台上的其他角色，有的叫主角“真田”，有的又叫他“幸村”，真田有种自己和幸村一起被人反复呼唤的错觉。他相信幸村也有相同的感受，就像幸村的痛苦总是和真田相连。  
虽然自己的席位距离舞台离得很远，真田却觉得自己能够看清舞台上的幸村的每一个表情。  
只有真田知道，幸村不是在演绎，他就是那个画家。

全剧临近尾声的时候，有一段主角的独白戏。  
唯一的聚光下，画家跪在舞台的中心，在画布上挥舞着画笔，喉咙里哼着一首耳熟能详的老歌曲调，哼着哼着，画家喃喃自语。  
“真田幸村，都是失败者的名字。回去的是真田，离去的是幸村。”  
画家留下了头部与身体分离的最后一幅画。

——《原谅你我所有的失败》

真田觉得自己的眼睛有些发热。

表演结束，在观众久久无法散去的掌声中，在Elisa的带领下，所有演员一起从后台走出向观众谢幕，却唯独身为编剧、导演、主角的幸村没有出现。

观众都散去以后，真田在座位上呆坐了良久，直到清场的工作人员提醒，才如梦初醒地从座位上站起。

想见幸村……  
想见他……  
不需要说什么，只要陪在他身边就好。

真田在工作人员狐疑的目光下鲁莽地来到后台，即刻被保安拦下，没有工作证件，根本无法进入。  
当徘徊在后台的真田被保安再度驱赶，真田突然听到两个像是日本承办方的工作人员议论着从后台出来。  
“欧洲回来的导演真是大牌，谢幕都不出来。”  
“我是听说刚刚独白那场戏结束回到后台以后，那个人突然失态哭了起来，估计是太入戏了。”  
“啊？他那样的人哭起来……真是无法想象……明明主角的戏到最后都没有哭呢。”  
……  
望着两人越走越远，真田奋力摆脱了保安的束缚，冲着那两个人大叫：  
“请等一下！请务必帮我带一张字条给幸村精市！”

临近十二点的晚间，在横滨的夜色中，Cosmo Clock像个巨大的花盘，真田正站在那花盘底下。  
路边有流浪歌手抱着吉他弹唱，正是幸村刚刚在舞台上哼的那首老歌：

When I was small and Christmas trees were tall  
We used to love while others used to play  
Don't ask me why the time has passed us by  
Someone else moved in from far away  
Now we are tall and Christmas trees are small  
And you don't ask the time of day  
But you and I our love will never die  
But guess we'll cry come first of May  
The apple tree that grew for you and me  
I watched the apples falling one by one  
And I recall the moment of them all  
The day I kissed your cheek and you were gone  
Now we are tall and Christmas trees are small  
And you don't ask the time of day  
But you and I our love will never die  
But guess we'll cry come first of May

周遭是一对一对在摩天轮下相约的情侣，手中捧着一束鲜花的真田有些尴尬，送花的意义是为了祝贺幸村演出成功，或许是不二在开演前的话起了作用。  
选了Cosmo Clock仅仅是因为作为地标比较好认，在字条上写着自己会一直在这里等幸村，可真田站在这里已经等了几个小时了，幸村仍没有出现。  
即使已经是四五月的天气，夜间的冷风还是让真田冷不防打了个喷嚏。  
正在真田有些垂头丧气，准备把花留给路边那个正在弹唱的流浪歌手时，有人在他背后轻轻叫了一声“弦一郎”。

幸村的脸是已经卸了妆的，看上去比平日更为苍白，眼睛有些微红肿，或许是演出太累的关系，他的脸上无力堆起笑意，而是极其疲倦地，想要快点结束这次见面的样子。  
“这个……送你，恭喜演出顺利。”  
真田有些局促地把花束塞进幸村的手里，幸村的脸闪过一瞬的意外，但随即，又回复到了那副一旦失去笑意就冷漠又疏离的表情。  
“弦一郎，叫我出来，不只是送花吧？是有话要说吗？”

“呃……”  
明明刚才看完演出以后，是那么想要见到幸村，那种从身体里涌出的冲动差点就让真田踢翻了保安冲入后台。  
可或许是因为被夜风吹醒了的关系，真的见到幸村以后，真田却不知所措，不知道自己想要说什么，又能够说什么。

“我和田中……分手了。”  
结果说出来的，是自己也不明白为什么会出现的台词。  
“我知道……那天和你在酒吧离开，田中就来找我，跟我说了你们的约定。”  
“哦……”  
“所以呢，你找我来，就是为了告诉我你们已经分手了吗？”  
真田的感觉有些糟糕，他无法回答。  
“就算分手了，弦一郎也什么都做不到吧。”  
幸村的脸终于笑了起来，但那是明确无疑的冷笑。  
“我们就不要浪费时间说一些无意义的话吧……弦一郎，已经五年了……五年前我清楚地明白你喜欢我。五年后，我不知道，但我在瓦伦西亚看到你，你在酒店叫住我，却依旧什么也做不了，除了拉住我的手，你知道你自己想要什么吗？当时我甚至还不知道，你和田中还有那样的约定。如果做不到的话，为什么还要拉住我？”

“我……”  
我不知道……  
我只是知道不能失去你……  
我只是希望可以像过去一样留在你身边……

“弦一郎，一定是想，如果可以回到过去没有说开了以前的关系就好了……”  
总是好整以暇的幸村终于在真田面前露出了快要哭出来一般悲哀的表情，他闭上了眼睛，仿佛是正在压抑身体里剧烈的情绪。  
“你还不如怨恨我吧，是我非要把话说开，引你走入‘同性恋’的歧途……弦一郎很努力了……想要结婚，变成正常的人，最好是能和我做回一直不会分离的亲密朋友，是吗？”

“精市……”  
想要说“不是这样的”，可是幸村的话却让自己无所遁形，无法做出任何辩驳。

“弦一郎，每一次像是真的想要和我在一起的样子，然后……总是这样，反反复复，反反复复……”  
幸村的情绪慢慢由失控终于重回平静，声音一点一点冷却下来。  
“实在……太狡猾了。”  
像是终于死心了一般，幸村摇摇头，嘴角露出自嘲的笑意，然后转过身，背对真田，朝远处的道路快步离去。

没有“再见”的告别。  
——像是终于再也不会出现在真田面前一般。

“这是最后一次。”  
有幻觉的声音敲击着鼓膜，提醒呆立在原地的真田，如果不留住幸村，他们将永不再见。

胃部再没有那些痉挛的疼痛，而是像即将被摘除一般冷静到麻木却让人惶恐。

最后一次……

答案……  
他还没有答案……  
可是来不及了。

零点，Cosmo Clock发出了五月的第一个环状灯烟火。  
不去思考，也就没有犹豫。  
像是到了比赛的最后关头，情报与战术全部失效，真田把身体交给本能。

真田弦一郎的双腿跑了起来，向着幸村精市远去的方向。

在夜空忽明忽暗的灯之烟火下，一个喧哗、骚动的人影在奋力奔跑。

——就像是要抓住这短促、即将熄灭的唯一的光。

 

Fin

 

注释：  
【瓦伦西亚】：地中海西岸城市，西班牙第三大城市。  
【3LDK】：日本地产业用语中的“LDK”是指，客厅（英文：Living room）、餐厅（英文：Dining room）和厨房（英文：Kitchen）所构成的一体空间。餐厅和厨房为一体的被称作“DK”。有3间居室并加上“LDK”的房屋户型就被称作“3LDK”。  
【演剧劳伦斯奖】：是作者杜撰的舞台剧奖项。“劳伦斯”在拉丁语中意为“桂冠”。NETA源为当今体育界实际存在的“劳伦斯奖”。一年一度的劳伦斯世界体育大奖是唯一全球性的体育颁奖仪式，对世界上最杰出的男女运动员在各个领域所达到的运动成就予以奖励。  
【横滨】：神奈川县首府，日本第二大城市。  
【横滨体育馆】：日本著名的多用途运动场馆。中央舞台区最大8,000平方米，最大收容人数为17,000人，可供演奏会、运动会、企业活动使用。官方2012年发售的幸村生日专辑就是录制了在此举办的幸村精市（CV：永井幸子）演唱会。据资料网舞也曾在此演出。  
【Cosmo Clock】：象征横滨的大摩天轮“Cosmo Clock”全长112.5m且具备世界最大的时钟功能，夜晚时能让游客欣赏如宝石布满星空的美丽夜景，每小时每隔15分钟会从直径100m的环状景色中发射约5分钟的烟火。这个地标式建筑经常出现在日剧和动漫中，此处便不一一列举。  
【First of May】Bee Gees1968年创作的经典歌曲，是1971年拍摄的英国电影《两小无猜》主题曲，电影主要讲述两名早熟的小学生之间萌动的青涩情愫。

 

后记：

每一回一篇连载进行的时候，我都想着，后记要写很长很长，但实际到了真的结束的时候，脑内放空了很长时间，一时不知从何说起了。

在《First of May》连载期间，我看到了贴吧很多读者的回复，表示疑惑、表示不解……明明没有谋杀、没有犯罪，倒像是一不小心把一篇BL写成了悬疑。

人心是最大的迷宫，没有唯一的出口，不同人走进去，所在的出口也不同。  
幸村的出口、真田的出口、右西的出口、读者的出口……我们在想、在看、在写同一个故事，但心中的投影终究是不同的。  
这就是我在连载期间反复强调的“一千人眼中有一千个哈姆雷特”。我们看POT原作时脑补的东西会不同，对May1st的感受大约也是不同的。

连载期间，我在豆瓣上看到一篇谈论诗歌的文章，其中有一句话说：  
“诗歌表达的并非意义，而是意义的运动，就像一列火车，到站以后继续往前开，读者要做的是继续追赶它，而不是让它回来。”  
虽然不敢自诩为诗人，但倒是从这句话中给自己找了合理的理由。  
我一直不习惯给每个人都做回复，一是自己的性格问题；二是连载期间透了太多就失去了故事悬念；三是如果回复起来，就太容易让大家跟着作者留言的主观思维走，失去了对文章的自主思考。  
但我很喜欢看读者的回复，尤其是发现作者是个爱理不理的家伙还认真回复的读者们（笑）。不敢说回复对我会有多少影响，我本来就是自己有了主意不会轻易改变的略微自我的人，一旦是自己已经决定好的故事就一定是自己最满意的，一旦决定了要按原计划的剧情大纲完结就不会听他人说“太快了”而拖沓剧情，但回复多少会给我一些灵光一现的灵感，有时也会让我稍微调整一下节奏。

我喜欢用一些隐喻，有一种和读者沟通暗号一般的乐趣。但后来发现，有些东西确实不太好理解，过于复杂与晦涩了。到了连载后期，稍微放开写了一些，也在最后一章中添加了一些有助理解的注释，但想来，最易让人理解又不至于是强制灌输理念的方式，大概还是在后记交代一下自身创作的历程。

其实7、8年前看POT，之间断了好些年，补了全国大赛萌上幸村也不过是2012年1月的事情。  
May1st的起源最初是我补完了诸多设定集以后做一个梦，隐约梦见了幸村在学园祭上准备《麦克白》的舞台剧。  
或许这就是我潜意识中的投影，我心里的幸村是会喜欢《麦克白》的。  
于是脑子里就顺着这个故事琢磨起来，跟朋友在QQ上说起我脑内的真幸的时候，现编了一个关于喜欢《麦克白》的幸村的故事，这就是May1st的雏形。  
雏形里的May1st主题就是失败，在全国大赛上输给越前的幸村会怎么做呢？他会对一直守在自己身边的真田做出什么样的事情？而在面对幸村的崩溃和迁怒，真田又会怎么做？强极必辱的幸村或许再也不会打网球了，也会离开和他一道被网球联系在一起的真田。在多年以后，从“属于网球的幸村精市”变成“属于舞台的幸村精市”，当他和真田再度相遇，他会原谅自己和真田的失败吗？  
雏形故事里的结局是到舞台剧的台词，幸村的职业也不是后来连载中的导演，而是演员，演绎的剧目是《麦克白》。但大致上，关于“失败”主题的情节，包括幸村第二次输给越前、真田在多年以后依旧输给手塚，没有任何变动……因为我脑内的这个故事是“可以承接原作剧情的未来故事”，脑内就是觉得这是“原作比赛的走向”，XF大神的偏好我觉得不必多言，大家都懂的。  
当时，我把这段雏形的聊天记录保存下来，但迟迟没有动手写。我开了一个文档，命名为《麦克白》，把引子中的那段话贴了上去，但后来几天就一直没有再打开过，和朋友一样，我也觉得这个故事似乎有些沉重，虽然它就是我眼中的真幸两人无疑了。  
然后过了相当长的一段时间，我发现光是自己脑补无法满足我对真幸这个CP的喜爱，于是开始翻阅同人，可很遗憾地发现，或许是我脑补的幸村形象太过偏差，总找不到能够共鸣的同人，总是看了开头就停了下来。倒不是说其他作者的文章不好，而是，按照当初听我故事雏形的朋友的话说的“你脑内的幸村太苦逼了”。  
可那迟迟无法找到共鸣的遗憾纠缠着我，于是我终于忍不住打开了那个当时被命名为《麦克白》的文档。  
在命名这个故事的时候，我很踌躇，我不想直接采用世界名著的标题，也否决了“败犬之王”之类直击中心的标题，我都不忍心用“败犬”这个词来形容幸村。  
一晚，在刷微博的时候，看到初中时代的闺蜜和她从初中起就喜欢的男生最终分手，算了算，也整整十二年有余了，看她谈起那首老歌《First of May》，突然想起了真幸，想起当时把这个故事跟朋友说是“真幸两人的编年史”，这首歌的歌词正扣了真幸的题。  
于是May1st才真正有了名字。  
在0章的楔子之后，我想要写一个在更衣室里日常对话的场景，写着写着，雏形中没有的关于球鞋的故事，就自然而然地成为了最初的回忆。

我曾在微博中说过，May1st是一个“属于幸村的真幸”，而不是“属于两人的真幸”，这句话后来一度被读者在回帖中被引用。  
作为幸村本命的作者，多少会对本命偏心，很难做到公平，这是毋庸置疑的。连原作大神都做不到的事，我也不会强求自己，写同人本来就是出于对本命的爱。但也说过，虽然本命是幸村，真田在我心里也是幸村唯一的人，我虽然可以接受all幸，但想来想去，要说我心中本命的“真爱”也只能是真田。我说过几次关于一刀配一鞘的比喻，真田在我心里对于幸村就是唯一的“不是他不行”的人。  
那句关于“属于幸村的真幸”，我想表达的意思并非指本文的作者偏心幸村，而是指在这个故事中，幸村处于一种主动主导的姿态，而真田因为拘泥于心中的一些传统的道德观，所做的不过是被动防守。  
有人说，May1st的真田有点太过窝囊了，有种“要你何用”的感觉……可我觉得并不完全如此，起码他和原作中类似，一直是一个恪守传统的人，在他的道德观中，“正常”与“不正常”还是能够划分清楚，只不过情感由不得理智，因而变得迟疑、矛盾和反复。而直到瓦伦西亚的比赛，他都努力在守住自己和田中关于婚姻的约定。这是一种他所崇尚的武士道精神。如果真田赢了手塚，那他一定会和田中结婚。  
但我的这个故事里，真田本就不会赢手塚，所以故事似乎又到了一个让人迷惑的地步，一定会有人想：真田到底是否是真的爱幸村？他能为幸村付出多少呢？  
我想，就这么说好了，假如让这个故事中的真田为了幸村去死，他是一定愿意的，他可以为幸村放弃自己的生命。但即使是为了幸村去死，他也要履行和田中的约定。

关于田中这个人物，有人说，反感同人中添加原创的女性角色，我只能说，原本的雏形故事中，就是有一个女性角色的，但那个角色没有到了成为真田未婚妻的地步。  
我从来不认为，我所喜欢的人物，如果放在现实中，会没有女性喜欢，像真田这样可以被称为“好男人”的男性，会吸引一两个死心塌地的女孩是很正常的事情。  
我一直坚持在BL中起码要有一个女性角色，这并不是一个完全架空的没有女性的世界，而女性的存在才能更凸显“我不是GAY，只是我喜欢的人恰好是同性”这句BL的“俗话”，也能体现真田理智与情感的矛盾。很可惜，POT原作中实在没有什么女性角色，更没有能和幸村与真田扯上关系的女同学，别无选择，才会自创人物，如果因为这点而被烦感，那我确实只能说，我没有办法了，以后遇到右西的文章，敬请右上角点叉。

和原本的雏形中的主要剧情一样，多年后放弃了网球的幸村在另一个领域中找到了新的人生，这是一种自我救赎。  
除却“失败”，另一个主题中的“爱情”，和真田的关系是否得到了救赎？这个结局是开放式的，我想停留在这里最好，也最真实，足够了。因为整体大纲就是如此，再做拖延便失去了韵味，这也是我虽然看到很多人不舍却坚持故事到了这里就要完结的原因。

但……有些话终于可以告诉大家，或许有人会因此感到高兴。  
我在连载中途就决定May1st会有一个名为《End of May》的后续。  
或许是番外，或许是续集，一直不说的原因是因为我觉得May1st确实就是到此结束了，我希望大家把它当做一个独立的故事来看，不要太在意之后的故事，无论剧情结构还是文章的主题，后续的故事都不会和May1st一样，只是具有一定的剧情承接性。而且，连载完May1st，右西要进行一段时间的休整了。只有名字是确定的后续到底何年何月才会诞生，我无法向人做任何保证。

剩下的是对老读者的话。  
May1st是我写同人多年来自己最喜欢的一篇，无论写作结构还是剧情，都是我较为得意的。  
感谢那些过去就支持我的读者一直跟着读到我的真幸，虽然有人认为我在两年里变了太多，但我并不讨厌现在的自己。也希望你们可以接受现在的我。其实任性地觉得，就算不被接受也不要紧。聚散有时吧。

最后，写了三千多字的话唠，还是要感谢所有在连载期间给我回帖鼓励的读者；感谢坚持把这个晦涩的故事耐心看完的人，好想看见你们对全文完结后的感想；还要感谢所有听我对这篇文章所产生的各种奇妙人际问题吐槽的亲友。

谢谢你们，在我的身边。

 

右西  
2012.3.18

 

（后记中所引用的豆瓣文章：http://www.douban.com/note/202868354/）


End file.
